


Luka's Magnum Opus

by feminaexlux



Series: Their Greatest Works [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A long con to writing a, A tiny bit, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrinette/Ladynoir Friendship, Angst and Feels, Complicated Relationships, F/M, He's a Good Boy, Healthy Relationships, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Reveal, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Luka needs depth, Lukanette, Marigami Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Kagami Tsurugi, POV Luka Couffaine, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post Season 3, So does Adrien, Songfic, adrigami, lukanette endgame, marichat friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminaexlux/pseuds/feminaexlux
Summary: Giving some depth to our good boy.In which Luka woos Marinette as he does.After all, what girl wouldn't want a love song written especially for her?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Like, all the bad music puns. All of them.
> 
> Okay, not necessarily.

There were three inalienable truths in Luka Couffaine's life.

One, he lived and breathed music. Maybe it was a form of synesthesia, maybe not, but he was able to see, taste, feel, and oddly sometimes smell music. Ever since his 6th birthday when Anarka gave him his first guitar (a seemingly expensive electric) with a bittersweet smile and a resigned sigh of "From your father", he tuned and strummed and it became an extension of his very being. The guitar was a permanent fixture, never more than an arm's reach away after Juleka had looked up at him starry-eyed and proclaimed "You're the BEST GUITAR PLAYER IN THE WORLD!" when he nailed his first major chord. He wasn't ever going to disappoint his baby sister.

Two, he was very good at taking care of women. A single mother, explosive in her anger in a volume-turned-up-to-11 kind of way, the embodiment of independence and self-determination, taught him to be patient, to listen to the unspoken, to be calm, to meditate when he was nervous. Taught him to not be his father, whoever he was. His sister, young and quiet and hidden and self-effacing, taught him how to comfort, to encourage, to speak softly but firmly, to let mistakes happen and let his sister stumble so she could help herself back up. While he was nearby and ready to swoop in if she didn't.

Three, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a living symphony, and she was Ladybug.

She was also in love with Adrien Agreste, who was Chat Noir, who in turn was in love with Ladybug, which meant he couldn't see the Marinette underneath.  _ Sucks to be him. _

It wasn't a revelation or a sudden epiphany about their identities. Marinette had walked into his room when he was focusing on his breathing, and he felt the Seine shift underneath him as her melody cut through the static white noise of his life. Ladybug's melody had been a variation, but the underlying notes and patterns were there and it was certainly just as clear.

It had taken Luka some time to admit that he hadn't given Marinette enough credit to be Ladybug the first time around. She had messed up her _own name_ when they first met. Eventually, though, there was too much overlap in their melodies that convinced Luka Ladybug HAD to be Marinette.

And similarly, that Chat Noir had to be Adrien.

Adrien/Chat Noir was akin to improvisational jazz, maybe. Or better put, he was classical music gone awry. The boy hadn't had anything like a normal life to give him more texture than that. Not that Luka could really judge.

Adrien was the dinner room piano that sounded cheerful until isolated from the audience chatter. Chat Noir was the piano as a solo percussive instrument, a touch avant-garde and playful and unafraid of center stage. Both played the same longing, slightly dissonant tune of an uncertain but hopeful future.

Back to the truths. Three point five, Luka Couffaine had to play Marinette's melody out loud for her to show her how beautiful it was. How beautiful she was. He had to record it before it changed, before she changed, before she wouldn't be able to see Luka past the golden curtain that was Adrien Agreste. Because truth number zero was: he had no idea what he wanted from life but making a good song for a pretty girl sure as hell sounded like a good start.


	2. Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Miracle Queen

"You're still thinking about Adrien, right?" Luka asked.

Marinette looked anywhere but at him. He had to smile, it was her wearing her heart on her sleeve and she wasn't going to lie to him. That was nice. On some level, her even showing this very vulnerable side of herself to him was... she might actually love him, just a little bit. It was almost a heady realization.

But over her shoulder there was a swarm of... brightly glowing buzzing insect things chasing some screaming people.

Oh, he and Marinette were right in their path. He acted on instinct and spun them both to shield the girl that had trusted him enough to break down in front of him.

A moment later he was hugging empty air and fell, wondering if he had somehow missed trying to protect Marinette, then panicking when she wasn't at all nearby. "Marinette? Marinette?! Are you alright?!" _Did she get stung? Did the akuma take her?!_

He threw everything that had fallen over back into his bike basket and donned his helmet, unsteadily circled the park scanning from side to side and calling out her name.

He stopped on the sidewalk in front of the gate, forcing himself to breathe deeply and assess the situation.

_She's Ladybug, of course she's not right here. You should call her, dummy_. Right. Phones. He had one. He pulled up her number and called, etching the digits into his memory. That felt like the right thing to do.

She picked up on the third ring. "Luka?" His entire body relaxed, letting go of the adrenaline he didn't realize was still coursing through his veins.

"Marinette, are you okay? I couldn't find you, did the akuma take you somewhere?"

"I'm... not... hurt or anything," Marinette said, sounding weary. "I'm not hurt. Sorry, Luka, I gotta go."

"Wait, Marinette, where are you? Do you want me to come get you?"

He could hear a sad smile in her voice. "Thanks, Luka, but you don't need to. I'm helping someone else affected by the akuma get back home." _Of course she would_. That's why he loved her, honestly. "Hey," Marinette added softly. "I really, really appreciate you calling me. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Be safe," Luka said, ending the call.

He shook his head, calling Juleka next.

* * *

All of the inhabitants of Paris were more or less used to akuma attacks, but 15 minutes of time suddenly being gone felt a bit... off. Usually only a few people were affected, this akuma effect was city wide! But Parisians were pretty resilient, and slowly wound back up into their normal routine since the Miraculous Ladybugs had set everything back in place.

Jules checked in, saying that mom and Rose were okay, that everyone seemed to be accounted for. The LadyBlog banner announced an akuma attack had happened, and if anyone was missing to post last known locations on the forum, but activity there was normal. Seemed like everything was fine again, but Luka couldn't shake off a feeling that maybe Marinette, and Ladybug, was hiding something painful from the world.

* * *

They had all agreed to hang out and get ice cream by the Seine. After all, it was just another weekend Ladybug and Chat Noir had managed to save. Luka looked over at Andre's ice cream stand, watching Marinette and Adrien get ice cream separately. He felt her melody shift. The notes were a little bit more prolonged, a little bit softer, a little bit sadder. He knew she was letting go.

He also knew it probably wasn't just Adrien she was letting go of.

She sat down next to him, her tiny body carrying the weight of the world. "Everything okay?" He asked, knowing it wasn't.

She took a breath in and exhaled. "So, the melody. Can I listen to it?"

"You want to listen to it?" He had to double check.

She gave him a small nod. _Anything she asks_, he thought. He'd do it if it didn't hurt her. He started strumming and she listened.

It was a small feeling, but it was there. She listened and started to relax. He knew if he turned to look at her she'd be leaning back, head tilted up, eyes closed, opening herself to the sky. He kept playing, hoping that through his guitar and his music he'd reach her heart, and she'd let him in.

Maybe it was working.

He finished with a gentle flourish. "Luka," she sighed. He turned to look at her, feeling slightly flushed for some reason. "That was beautiful." _That was you_, he thought. Her eyes blew wide open suddenly. "Oh, um, I—I..." She sat up straighter and looked at him. "Hey, this, this might be kinda weird, you know, b-but I was wondering maybe could I write something for that melody?"

"You want to write lyrics?" He asked, actually surprised.

"Haha, oh, I guess I'm being dumb," Marinette said quickly, looking slightly deflated.

"No, _please_ write something. I'm really happy you asked. This song is for you," Luka said quickly. "I'd love for you to put your own words to it."

"Really?" She looked up at him with those amazing blue eyes of hers.

"Really." They shared small, soft smiles with each other. "Do you want me to play it again?"

"Yeah." She smiled wide and it was like a beam of sunshine. "Oh but did you want some of this first?" She proffered her ice cream to him with a small blush on her face.

In the past he had heard Rose's poetic ramblings go on and on about Andre's sweetheart ice cream, how it was supposed to represent true love somehow, if both parties ate from the same cone.

He tried not to read into this too much, but a part of him felt exhilarated. "S-sure," he stuttered. When was the last time he did that? He took a spoonful of the blue ice cream. _Blackberry,_ he thought. _Tastes good._

"Yeah, strawberry too. I think the vanilla is in the cone/cup thing." Oh wait, he said that out loud? When was the last time he did _that?_ Marinette was throwing him off his game. Luka's heart was beating fast, Marinette had leaned into him. She threaded her arm through his. "Is this okay?" She asked.

"Yes," he managed, feeling his heart beat in his throat. He started playing her song again, it was a good not-awkward thing to do.

He could feel his heart beat double-time when she started humming along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this story is going to be contemplative af


	3. Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette recovers.
> 
> Or doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit disjointed, but please stick with me here.

"Ohh, Tikki, why did I say I'd write _lyrics_ to Luka's song? I'm so stupid!" Marinette complained after tucking herself into bed.

"I don't think he minds!" Tikki said unhelpfully. "He said he made it for you, so why _not _add your own words to it?"

"I don't even know what to write about! Maybe I should talk to Rose... she'll have an idea! She writes songs all the time."

"That sounds like a good plan, Marinette," Tikki kissed her owner's cheek and floated over to her favorite nesting spot.

Nevermind that she kind of just blurted out that suggestion when she heard Luka imply she was beautiful.

> "Luka, that was beautiful!"
> 
> _"That was you."_

_Maybe he didn't mean **I** was beautiful, maybe he was talking about the song! Duh, Marinette, get your head together!_ She sighed. It made her heart flutter just replaying the day in her imagination. How did she get the courage to hold his arm? Where did that even come from? And sharing her sweetheart's ice cream? Wow, was that all her?!

Was she turning into Chat Noir and just flirting wildly? But it felt so natural! Luka was so nice!

Ugh, Miracle Queen was rough. She hated the idea that she contributed to breaking Chloe Bourgeois heart, for the 3rd time? But was it really just that Ladybug didn't give her the Bee miraculous?

And now she's got some red and black oblong egg trapping all the other miraculous inside. She had _no idea_ how to open it.

She groaned quietly, trying to not disturb the kwami by her side.

_I'm so tired,_ Marinette thought. _I'm so..._ She sighed again.

_Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi. Adrien and Kagami Agreste-Tsurugi._ She could see it now.

_Stop it, Marinette,_ she scolded herself. _He's always been just a friend to you! He and Kagami needs all the support they can get, don't get sad on them!_

Her mind kept racing. _But where's **my** support?_ She slapped her own head.

"Marinette? What's wrong?" Tikki asked, concerned.

"No, no, nothing's wrong, Tikki. Just being a little melancholy. It'll pass," Marinette smiled, patting the kwami on its bulbous head.

"You can always talk to me," Tikki said, trying to reassure her. She flew in closer. "I know everything's changed and it all happened so fast. I'll help you deal with being the Guardian of the Miraculous, don't worry! You're not alone, Marinette," the little kwami said, floating right in front of Marinette's eyes.

Marinette swallowed. She wanted to thank the little kwami for being there. She opened her mouth to do that, but she ended up sobbing instead.

* * *

School the next day was... very strange. Chloe didn't show up and Sabrina looked devastated. Adrien kept looking at and away from Chloe's seat. Lila actually made an appearance and shot Marinette a dirty look. Alya and Nino were talking to each other in hushed voices, but immediately shut up when Marinette came in. Juleka and Rose waved at Marinette for some reason.

Marinette was not late to class.

"Hey, Alya," Marinette said tiredly.

The (former) miraculous fox wielder looked at Marinette, then at Adrien, then back at Marinette. She gave Marinette a small smile. "Hey, girl," Alya said, taking Marinette's hand in hers. "Do... you wanna talk about anything?"

Madame Bustier greeted her students and started roll call.

"After class?" Alya whispered.

"Okay," Marinette whispered back, hanging her head. She looked up at the blond in front of her and expected to feel heartbroken. She was half right.

* * *

Her mood picked up bit by bit as the day progressed. At lunch Marinette and Alya hung out on a bench together, Nino passing by with a quick "Hey Marinette, hey Alya," and a kiss on Alya's cheek. He had Adrien in tow, but Adrien seemed remarkably somber. The model just gave a half-hearted wave in their general direction.

"Wow, that was... rude," Alya commented.

"Well, one of his best friends isn't here today," Marinette suggested.

"Ugh, Chloe. I don't know how he can stay friends with that little witch, much less be _'best friends'_ with her!" Marinette just bit her tongue. "Anyway, speaking of _that_ devil... Adrien I mean."

Marinette sighed. "Alya, I don't need a pep talk about Adrien. We're just gonna be friends and I'm okay with that! Really!"

"Not true, I can tell you're just saying that because your eye is doing that crazy twitch when you don't mean it!"

"Alya, we're failing the Bechdel test right now."

"Oh my god you can't just use that against me!"

Marinette giggled. "I know I'm just saying things right now, but one day even _I'll_ believe it. I think it will be for the best. I'll get over it someday, I swear. I won't be a sad sack of flour forever."

"Marinette," Alya sighed. "I don't know if I get you sometimes. But I won't force you. Just, give me a call whenever you do want to talk, alright? I'm here for you." Alya crushed her best friend against herself. Marinette sniffed and tried not to cry. "What do you say to a girls' get together tonight? Let's get some popcorn and watch a really stupid movie!" Alya gave her a wink.

"What, you don't want to watch the Chat Noir and Ladybug animated movie for the 57th time?" Marinette teased.

"Girl, I know that movie by heart! I can replay all day in my head. Besides," Alya waved a hand magnanimously. "It's your turn to choose!"

"Then I choose... uh... I don't... what was..." Marinette trailed off. "Oh, whatever, I'll decide later! But does it have to be a _stupid_ movie?"

* * *

Lila cornered her in the locker room. "Adrien Agreste was amazing as usual today, snubbing our 'everyday Ladybug!' Are you going to cry, Marinette?"

"Yeah, crying a river. Oh boo hoo." Marinette said tiredly. "You know, call me out of the running for Adrien Agreste's affections. He's all yours, if you can get past Kagami anyway." Marinette patted Lila's arm and walked off, leaving Lila in shock.

"I'll still turn your friends against you!" Lila shouted after her. "You and I are AT WAR!"

"I surrender!" Marinette said cheerfully.

"Shut UP!" Lila slammed her hand against the door, pinning Marinette against it. "I'm going to make your life a nightmare! I almost got you expelled once, and I can do it again! I've already planted the seed that you're just a cheater and no one will look for the truth!"

"Gosh, Lila, you've thought everything through."

"Stop mocking me!"

"When you stop lying." Marinette slid underneath Lila and walked her aside. "Later, Lila."

She hit the pause button on her phone's recorder.

* * *

"I've got a scoop, Alya Cesaire. Here, listen to this."

"What the—"

* * *

Marinette looked at the group surrounding her phone. "Look, I'm not saying Adrien's advice was the best, but it makes sense! I don't want Lila to get akumatized _again_ and have to fight h—have Ladybug and Chat Noir fight her again."

Alya laughed bitterly. "Are you kidding me? Adrien freakin' High Road Agreste said to keep it on the DL? Geez, that boy has _no shred of decency_ saying that to you. She literally threatened you! What the fu—"

"M-Maybe this is what helps me get over him?" Marinette shrugged.

"Adrien probably didn't know what he was saying," Mylene added. "He's... new to friends and talking to people."

"Gotta say, he does sound like a doofus now," Alix added. "Is he gonna let Lila get away with _murder?_"

"Poor Marinette," cooed Rose.

"So no more talking about Adrien?" Juleka asked quietly. "I mean, it sounded like we weren't gonna..." She trailed off.

"Nah!" Marinette said cheerfully. "To think I've been so gaga all this time."

"Oh, yeah. Luka wanted to give this to you..." Juleka mumbled, passing over a thumb drive to Marinette.

A few heartbeats passed. Everyone stared at Marinette. Marinette stared at the black plastic. Alya got a glint in her eye.

"Hey Marinette, what's on this?" Alya asked slyly.

"Oh nothing much! Probably?" Marinette laughed nervously. "Oh, music! Duh!"

"Then you won't mind if we take a look at it?"

"Huh? Oh—wait, Alya!" Too late. The reporter had grabbed the drive, uncapped it, and stuck it into Marinette's computer in one fluid motion.

"That was kind of uncool, but also kind of cool," Alix said offhandedly.

"Sheet music? A note? Ooo, a video!" Alya double clicked the video and Marinette nearly perished.

"ALYA!"

The video was zoomed in on a black and white electric guitar. Luka's hands moved skillfully over the strings and struts. Marinette was transported back to the riverwalk, resting her head against Luka, drinking in the melody as she hummed along a harmony to his guitar.

"Wow, what a pretty song! Do you know this song Marinette?" Rose exclaimed after the video ended.

Marinette snapped back into place. "Wha? Oh, no, I mean yes! I mean—Alya! That was so mean! An invasion of privacy!"

"Sorry, sorry," Alya said, trying to placate. "I'm sorry. But that was pretty awesome! Luka recorded a song for you?"

"Y-y-yeah, I guess? He said he was still working on it!"

"I've never heard this before!" Mylene said. "Is it something new for Kitty Section?"

"It's just for Marinette," Juleka said quietly. "He tells me first about stuff for Kitty Section, but he never told me about this."

Everyone stared at Marinette again.

"Does this mean we have to talk about Luka now?" Alix sighed.

Marinette also sighed. "We are definitely failing the Bechdel test."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-watched Origins pt 2 and there was a PERFECT QUOTE FROM MARINETTE! I added it to the story summary tagline.


	4. Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets slightly more real

Juleka came back later than usual, but she had mentioned a friendmergency.

"Hey, Luka."

"Hey, Jules." His sister shifted a bit uncomfortably, one arm braced across herself. "What's wrong?"

"We saw your video."

_Okay_. "Which one?"

"The one you sent Marinette." _Okay_. It was a rough take, but had been the best out of three. He just wanted Marinette to have it as quickly as possible. From what Luka could tell, it wasn't that bad. Was something off about it? "Alya took the thumb drive from Marinette and plugged it in and played the video in front of everyone."

Slight panic. "The recording's fine, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it was good." Juleka nodded. _Uh oh._

"Did Marinette like it?"

"I dunno... I think she did," Juleka said quietly. Increasing panic.

"Did Marinette say _anything_ about it?" Luka asked, sounding more anxious than he wanted to.

"She shut off her computer, so not really." What did that mean? Juleka was still fidgeting. Even more panic.

"Jules? What's up?"

Juleka rushed over to grab his shoulders and shook him. "Are you flirting with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!" His sister was excited, her big brown eyes focused on him with surprising intensity.

Full panic. It was a rare moment when he had no idea what to say. "I'm—I-I don't—I'm... not." _Actively. Right now._ He decided.

Juleka's expression dropped instantly into a frown. She scanned his face for a second. Luka swallowed. "It'd be a lot cooler if you were." She promptly turned around and sat down in front of her dresser mirror, playing with her bangs. "She says she's out of the running," she followed up, simply.

"The running for what?"

"Adrien Agreste's affections."

Luka stared at his sister. This wasn't really _news_ to him, but maybe he wasn't picking up what Jules laid down. "Is that bad?"

Juleka rolled her eyes at him, then turned back to her mirror. _What is going on_, Luka asked himself.

"Are you guys working on a new song for Kitty Section?"

"I am, yeah."

"The song you sent Marinette?"

"Not that one."

"Do you like Marinette?" Juleka asked, now looking at the locket on her glove. Coincidentally, his phone pinged. In succession. Several times. He looked at the notification, which had Marinette's photo and a pink (5), then (6), then (7). He opened his messages.

> so funny story
> 
> but your guitar video was played for the girls!
> 
> Alya was such a jokester haha
> 
> oh she was the one that opened it
> 
> I'm so so sorry! I don't know if you meant for it to be shared
> 
> it was super nice though, really really nice thank you 🥰
> 
> just started reading your note

And then it stopped.

_Crud_. Full blown panic was back. A note? What did he write? He didn't remember a note. Wasn't it just the recording and the sheet music?

"Luka?" Juleka was turned to look straight at him.

"One sec," he responded, opening up his laptop. He went through his recent files. Something felt heavy in the pit of his stomach. He opened up the file simply labeled _mdc_. Oh no. Oh _no_. It was this one? He sent _this_ one? He immediately deleted it.

His phone pinged a few times again. With Marinette's photo and a pink (3). He opened the messages.

> plz c me @ pakr?
> 
> prak
> 
> park

"Gotta go." Luka said lamely to Juleka. He sprinted out, nearly tripping on the various sundries his mom threw around the cabin. He grabbed his bike on the way up and leapt on.

Really, the note wasn't anything special. Pretty harmless. It was a handwritten scratchpad for his ideas on the melody he was writing for Marinette. Regular things like the tone, pacing, beats, movements.

It had also mentioned that Marinette was unequivocally Ladybug.

* * *

He made a screeching, skidding stop in front of the fountain, breathing hard and looking around for Marinette. At least there was no one else here. He took a second to catch his breath, then checked his phone. No additional messages.

> Here

He sent his message to Marinette and heard a soft chime nearby.

> Heading to merry-go-round

Didn't want to take her by surprise. Again. He had heard the second chime, but as he walked around the ride he didn't find Marinette on any of the seats. Maybe the booth? He let his bike drop and leaned into the booth.

Marinette was in her pjs, sitting on the floor pressed up against the wall, her legs folded up with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her phone was in front of her with her message app open. She peered up at him with fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

He wasn't sure what to say. Apologizing would be a good start. "I'm sor—"

"Luka," she breathed. It was tinged with sorrow. The heavy feeling in his stomach turned into a low burning shame. He made it worse for her. _He_ made it _worse_. He shut his mouth.

"Help," she squeaked, one tiny sound with a world of hurt behind it.

He climbed over the counter and sat down across her, but it didn't feel right. Marinette reached her hands out to him. He knelt in front of her, scooped her up in his arms and sat back down, leaning her against him. She looped her arms around his neck and he cradled her the best he could.

He hadn't said anything more. He wasn't even sure he _could_ say anything now without upsetting her.

Sometimes silence was the only answer.

"T-T-Tikki said I could have ignored it. Just pretended n-nothing happened," Marinette said over his shoulder. "Or told you that you were wrong." She sighed shakily. "But I didn't want to."

A huge pink bug-like thing with giant blue eyes floated down in front of Luka, stroking Marinette's hair with a tiny limb. "Luka Couffaine," the kwami said. He figured it was Tikki. "Do you understand the risk and danger you and Marinette are in? If you were to be akumatized again Hawkmoth would know how to manipulate you to find Ladybug." For a thing smaller than his fist, Tikki's voice was strong and clear. "If Ladybug were to be compromised the world as you know it would be no more."

"Whatever you need me to do," Luka replied solemnly, "I will do it."

"We have discussed two possibilities," a tiny, oddly proportioned green turtle said, floating down next to Tikki. "One: we kwami here can wipe your memory of Marinette and Ladybug now if you or the Guardian desire." Marinette tightened her hold around Luka.

"Or two," Sass said, floating down next to the turtle. "We can bind you to us and put a geas on you, if you will allow it. You will continue as you are now. If you were to be akumatized again, _all_ of your memories of the past year will be cleansed."

"Kinda sucks either way," Luka sighed.

"But you will be allowed to wear my Miraculous," added Sass. "I would serve as your kwami and protect you to the best of my abilities, as Tikki and Plagg do for their bearers. We have worked well together in the past, so I am willing to do this."

Luka turned his head slightly, pressing his cheek against Marinette's, and felt the tears she silently cried. The first option... was the best option for everyone. Luka knew that. But...

"Marinette asked for help," Luka said quietly. "So I choose to help. Let me be Viperion."

Tikki and the turtle looked at each other and nodded. "Alright," said Tikki. "Longg? Pollen? Can you bring Sass' miraculous down?"

"One, two, hup," said a tiny dragon and a huge bee, hefting a silver band.

Luka held up his left hand and the kwami gently slid the bracelet on him. All of the kwami locked hands (paws?) to form a ring around his wrist and inclined their heads. The bracelet started glowing and it burned his skin.

"Ow."

"It's done now, Master Luka," the turtle kwami said.

"Please do be careful," the dragon kwami added, worriedly.

"Keep our Guardian and Ladybug safe," the bee kwami commanded.

Longg, Pollen, and the turtle bowed their heads and flew away.

Sass floated onto Luka's shoulder, while Tikki nuzzled Marinette. The 4 of them settled into a quiet stillness for a few minutes.

"You said I could be myself with you," Marinette whispered. "This was the only way I can. You had to truly know both sides of me." She pulled back slightly to look up at him. "But you already did, didn't you?"


	5. Bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug heeds Chat's advice

More of the week went by, but Chloe Bourgeois still hadn't come back to school. Lila decided to capitalize on that and moved her seat down front next to Sabrina, ostensibly to comfort Sabrina ("I, too, lost my best friend in a tragic accident"), but really just to sit across the aisle from Adrien. He never engaged with Lila unless she asked him something directly, which unfortunately became a common interruption in Bustier's classroom.

It seemed like everyone in class still believed in Lila and hung on her every word, but as Marinette scanned the room during a particularly extravagant lie, she noticed her girlfriends giving her a wink to say they were just playing along.

That would be enough for now.

With Chloe absent and the drive to prove Lila wrong all but evaporated, Marinette had too much free time and very little to worry about. Even her Ladybug duties had died down a bit. She unintentionally devoted all that free time to overthinking everything else. Everything else being Luka.

She had made the decision to trust him. Well, she really made that decision a while back, but now she had time to ask herself why. He was honest, for sure. He was sweet and mellow. He really liked the art Marinette made for Kitty Section. He seemed like the kind of boy she would have been interested in, if not for Adrien. He was pretty cute, and he was a musician, and he had great taste in music!

Marinette backtracked in her thoughts a bit. Luka was the kind of boy she would have noticed, except that there was Adrien. But what happened when Adrien was out of the equation? Hadn't Chat Noir asked her the same thing once?

Oh no, she had forgotten to tell Chat Noir about Viperion. Okay, good. Now she had one new thing to obsessively fret over to occupy her time and totally not think about Luka.

* * *

Both the ring and the earrings were beeping after Ladybug and Chat Noir's fist bump. "See you later, Ladybug!" Chat Noir said cheerfully, doing his salute.

"Chat Noir, wait a second?"

His big green eyes focused back on her. "What's up, Ladybug?"

"Can you meet me later tonight at the Eiffel? At 10?"

"All this time I have been waiting to hear those exact words from you, milady."

"Sorry, kitty, but it isn't a date. I'd just like to... bring you up to speed on something!"

There were more insistent beeps. "I'll be there, Ladybug."

* * *

Chat Noir kept his promise and showed up promptly at 10pm. "Good evening, Ladybug. You needed to bring me up to speed?"

"Hey kitty." Ladybug said. "I wanted to tell you that Viperion is now a permanent ally."

Chat Noir's eyes narrowed. "Is... there a reason why? Not that it's a bad choice, 'bug, just... Doesn't Hawkmoth know his identity?"

"Funny that you mentioned choice, because it wasn't one," Ladybug said defensively. "Sorry. It hasn't been easy recently."

"Don't apologize, Bugaboo, I understand. Nothing's going to be easy about guarding all of the Miraculous from Hawkmoth." Chat squeezed her shoulder. "But... if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Ladybug looked up at Chat Noir, her superhero partner and friend, and wasn't sure what to say for a few seconds. "Tikki said the one rule all Guardians shared through years of the guarding the Miraculous is that identities must be kept secret. Sometimes there are mistakes. Viperion made the decision to continue being our ally at the cost of his memories if he ever becomes akumatized."

"That’s pretty major," Chat commented. "That's actually totally crazy!"

Ladybug sighed. "Only the memories of the last year, but I know that's still really bad. I feel terrible."

"Doesn't this put his family at risk?"

"It's why he was made permanent. He has to be able to protect them as well."

Chat and Ladybug stared at each other in silence.

"Well, that was all I had to say, Chat Noir. I didn't want to leave you in the dark."

"I appreciate that, Ladybug."  Ladybug stepped away to cast her yoyo, but Chat placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, please. We haven't used our powers so it's not like we have a time limit."

"It's pretty late, I didn't want to keep us up too long."

"I just want to ask you one question."  Ladybug was stopped by the despondency in his voice. She turned to face him, taking his hand off her shoulder but keeping that hand in hers. "Are we drifting apart?"

Ladybug gave a small, sad smile. "It might feel that way. You'll always be my partner, Chat Noir. Nothing can change that, but... I think we're both just growing up."

"You're sounding like a grown-up already. But it doesn't mean we _have_ to drift apart. I'm saying I don't think that's true. That's not all of it."

Ladybug looked at her partner and looked away, letting go of his hand. "I don't know. I feel like I have to grow up. I have to... be the one who's giving up something to let others be happy."

"That's not growing up, Ladybug. That's you being selfless. But I know people can be selfless and still end up helping no one."

Ladybug sighed and plopped down at the edge. "I don't know what else I can do."

"Who are you trying to make happy?" Chat Noir asked, sitting down next to her. "If it's me, I can make your job a lot easier because you already do that," he winked.

"Heh, thanks, kitty." Ladybug sighed. "I... I feel like I haven't been a good partner to you, still. There's so much I want to tell you, but so much I can't because..."

"Secret identities? Yeah, I get that." He tossed his baton up and down. "But... you can be vague, right? I don't need to know details."

"Okay." She kept her head down. "Well, a big reason I've been out of it... The boy I was in—interested in, he's with someone else now. I want to be okay with that. I'd like for him to be happy."

Chat's eyes opened wide. "That's..." He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. "There's... something a friend told me once. It's that when you fail, it's not your technique that's the problem. It's the target."

"That's some strange advice," Ladybug said, looking up at him with a half-smile.

"You need to change your target, milady." Chat smiled.

Ladybug turned her gaze back down on Paris, remembering the way Luka rested his hand on her shoulder and told her that she was the song he had in his head. She remembered resting her head on Luka, listening to the melody he made for her. She remembered crying against him, his arms around her as she broke down, and again as he held her in the merry-go-round. She remembered she felt... loved, when he held her.

She dwelled on that, having a blush bloom across her cheeks. She completely missed the hopeful look on Chat's face.


	6. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this but it does feel a little janky

Marinette left Luka on [read] for the past 4 days and he was increasingly worried about that. He kept checking his messaging app, hoping that Marinette's picture would popup with... anything. It didn't. It hadn't. She had even dropped off of his recently contacted list. He scrolled down and checked the last message he sent to Marinette again for the 80th time in a row.

> If you want to talk, I'll make time

Was that overbearing? He didn't mean to put any pressure on her. Did Hawkmoth akumatize nervous wrecks? Yeah, that'd be great, getting akumatized because he was stressing out over not getting a reply from the girl he was in love with. Real mature, Couffaine. Still, 4 days was a lot of time. It was, wasn't it?

He sighed, put the phone back in his hoodie pocket and tried to continue paying attention to his class, but it was kind of a lost cause. If he wasn't checking his phone he was fiddling with the silver band on his left arm.

"Girl troubles?" Esmena giggled to his right.

_Girl troubles._

* * *

Marinette left Luka on [read] for the past 4 days and she was increasingly worried about that. She had paced back and forth in her room last night, trying to come up with a decent reply that would explain why she took so long in getting back to him. Nothing seemed to work. Tikki tried to help her by coming up with suggestions, but Marinette didn't feel like any of them said "I'm sorry it took me a while to say this but I really like you, I think maybe I'm ready to move on from Adrien, I'm also really happy you're the one that knows, would you like to see a movie/go to a Jagged concert/get some ice cream/get a romantic candlelit dinner by the Seine?" in one sentence or less without coming on _too_ strong.

Ugh, why was she so bad at this? Why was she overthinking this? 4 days was way too much time! Did Hawkmoth akumatize nervous wrecks?

"Are you alright, Marinette?"

She found herself banging her forehead on the front of her locker at school. The person that asked that question was none other than Adrien, who had his fencing mask lifted and was looking quite concerned.

* * *

"I dunno, 4 days isn't that long," Remy said. "You probably aren't getting ghosted."

"Yeah, probably not," Esmena agreed. "I mean, unless you think she's not interested. Or maybe she has someone else? Were you being creepy?"

"No! I mean, I hope I wasn't creepy. You, you're not helping," Luka sighed.

"Who is this girl anyway?" Remy asked. "You don't usually like, pay attention to anyone."

"Aww, our Luka's just growing up!" Esmena laughed. "Don't worry, Luka, she's probably just as worried and nervous as you are about the whole thing!"

"That doesn't really seem like her," Luka said. "She's pretty confident and brave."

* * *

Marinette wanted to run and hide. Of course when she made up her mind about changing targets Adrien himself would re-assert his presence. "Adrien! Hi! Sorry. I'm just… thinking…"

"Maybe you should think at something a bit softer?" He laughed, motioning for her to sit next to him on the locker room bench. "Seems like something's bothering you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Uhh… sure?" She said, trying to unscramble her brain. Well, maybe he _could_ help. "How do you tell a boy you like him?!"

Adrien was wide-eyed with surprise. "You… ask him out?"

"But how?" Marinette groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Well, if… if I was going to be asked out I'd probably like it if we talked face to face," Adrien said.

"But that's the most difficult part," Marinette complained. "He's so handsome and talented and sweet and I'm just a mess around him all the time."

Adrien blinked a few times and his cheeks went a little pink, but Marinette didn't notice. "He sounds like the _purr_fect guy."

* * *

"Ooo, you got a new message! From a Marinette. Is that the girl? Oh my god, she's adorable! Where did you find her?" Esmena fawned over Marinette's avatar, having stolen Luka's phone to type out a message on his behalf.

"Give me my phone!" Luka panicked.

"She wants to know if you're free Saturday," Esmena said. She tapped a reply quickly and hit send, dodging Luka's attempts at grabbing his phone back. "Aaand you are now. There you go, Romeo."

* * *

"Aah! Oh no I hit send! Oh no oh no oh no," Marinette said with increasing pitch. "AhH!" She yelped again and dropped her phone when there was a reply.

Adrien picked it up for her. He looked a little pale when he handed the phone back to Marinette. "I think you've got a date."

"WHAT?!"


	7. Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg spills some tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Adrien POV!

Plagg scoffed. "Adrien, did you seriously think that you're the only one girls ever go bananas for? Clearly you're not the _only_ guy in town!"

"I thought it explained so much, Plagg…" Adrien sighed. Well, he _was_ handsome and talented and sweet (most of the time). And Marinette was more or less always a mess around him. Those pieces all connected together, didn't they?

* * *

A few minutes earlier Adrien had been in one of the most surprising conversations of his life. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the class president, the everyday ladybug, and generally all around amazing person had asked _him_ how to tell a boy she liked him.

Why Adrien had part of his hopes pinned on her using this tactic as a clever way of asking _him_ out he'd never know (because he refused to look deeper into that). But riding that hope, he had made a small joke about the "handsome and talented and sweet" guy being _purr_fect and she just sighed. Maybe she didn't like puns. Though he also didn't look deeper into why he felt like making that cat pun in the first place, nor why it felt like such a Ladybug response from Marinette.

"He's not… perfect but he understands me. Whenever I'm around him it feels… _good_." She had stopped there, hugging herself with a warm smile, staring off into space. Adrien let that hang there for a bit.

"Marinette?"

"Huh? OH! Hi! Sorry!"

Adrien smiled at her then. He was still naïve. "You should ask about his schedule," he winked. He thought he was being sly.

"Good idea!"

That was when it all started to fall apart. Marinette had whipped out her phone and started typing. Why would she need to text Adrien if they were in the same room together? Was she _that_ nervous? He watched her get up from the bench and pace back and forth, making noises like _hmm_, and _no_, and _yeah, that's it!_

"Aah! Oh no I hit send! Oh no oh no oh no!" She dropped her phone a few seconds later in front of Adrien. He picked it up. He definitely didn't get that text message, if she was still trying to be coy about the whole thing.

He saw Luka Couffaine on the notification alert and Adrien's heart sank just a little bit. Before he knew it he had tapped on the notification and saw Luka's reply.

> It's a date! See you at your place at 10am

"I think… you've got a date," Adrien said cautiously, handing the phone back to her.

"WHAT?!" Marinette's face turned bright red as she stared at her phone.

Adrien shook his head and smiled. "Luka, huh? He's a real lucky guy," Adrien said simply.

"Wha?" Marinette also shook her head. "I didn't hear you, sorry."

"I said he's a lucky guy! Congratulations, Marinette, you've successfully asked out a boy," Adrien laughed, somewhat forced.

"Oh… Oh!" She did that thing where she put her hands on her cheeks with a giant smile on her face and leapt 10 feet into the air.

* * *

"And what about Kagami and Ladybug? Now you want Marinette? How many girls do you think you can handle at the same time? Ugh, all this lovey dovey stuff is making me sick," Plagg complained. "Give me a nice wheel of camembert over this disgusting love nonsense any day!"

"Kagami's just… just a friend," Adrien said.

"No she's not! She loooves you and you know it."

"Kagami doesn't love me. I think I'm the only boy she has as a friend," Adrien said dismissively.

"Then why are you leading her on?"

"I am?" Adrien asked, genuinely surprised. "How did I do that?"

"Oh come on! You gave her the rose you couldn't give Ladybug. You went to that ice rink and held hands _all day_. You two skip out on fencing together all the time. You were flirting with each other during that Bourgeois anniversary, and you had that ice cream together. Orange and peppermint? Blech! Doesn't Andre have any cheese flavors?"

"But I'm in love with Ladybug… I told Kagami I'm not ready for her," Adrien sighed.

"'Not ready' doesn't mean 'no'! And speaking of Ladybug, how long do you think you've been heroing it up as Chat Noir? Even if it's been over a year if you think about it, it's only a few hours a week. Do you really think Ladybug has any time to think about _you_ if she has to do all the planning to take down akumas?"

Adrien's mouth dropped open.

"I'm sorry, kid, but Marinette's got Luka, Ladybug's got her Ladybug duties, that means you've only got Kagami left!" Plagg sighed. "Stop making me think so much! I'm tired. Let's go home, I wanna take a nap."

* * *

Adrien thought about it in the car ride home. He kept thinking about it during the photoshoot later that evening. He kept on thinking about it during his piano practice Saturday morning. _Plagg was right_, Adrien thought. All this time Adrien had been aggravated that Ladybug could never see Chat as a real contender in her love life. But… she wasn't going to put him above saving Paris. She only did that once, when Chat got caught by Hawkmoth and Ladybug had Mayura, but she insisted it was because they were partners. _Superhero partners_, he reminded himself, not lovers. And she probably only saved him over dealing with Mayura because he was incredibly heartbroken about Sentibug and felt sorry for him.

Adrien felt sorry for himself.

Adrien felt sorry for Kagami. He really didn't know what he wanted from whatever relationship they had, but… he realized he _was_ having a lot of fun hanging out with her. They were so similar, she understood his scheduling restraints and his want of freedom and she was fierce and brave and determined. When she was Ryuuko she was amazing!

He really _did_ like Kagami.

Hmm, if Ladybug said Viperion was now permanent, Adrien pondered if Ryuuko could also become permanent… There were a couple of details missing from Ladybug's account at _how_ exactly Luka got forced into being Viperion permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to preempt any potentially issues with Adrien salt - I wanted this to come across from a genuine, neutral, authoritative source where Adrien is not like, ostracized or anything. He's getting the perspective he needed without it coming down like a social justice hammer on the poor sunshine boy.


	8. Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday

Luka was slumped over his desk, staring at the result of Esmena's handiwork. "I think I'm screwed," he sighed, pulling his hood over to cover his eyes.

Remy and Esmena looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the mopey guitarist. "Quit it. I did you a huuuge favor Couffaine! If she says no you can legit tell her 'haha that was my friend not me' and if she says—"

Luka's phone pinged. "Oh crap."

Remy leaned over to see the update. "Hey, she agreed!"

"Oh my god!" Esmena squealed. "Luka! You got a date!"

"Guys, have you ever considered that I never asked her out because she's out of my league and _I have no idea what I'm doing_ when I'm around her?"

"You never have any idea what you're doing. Also she's the one that asked _you_ out, man, so she hasn't seen how lame you are yet." Remy pointed out.

* * *

"Alya! What do I do?! What do I say?! What if I do something stupid and trip over a cat and fall in the Seine and embarrass myself and he never wants to see me again?!" Marinette chewed on her fingertips.

"Whoa, girl, calm down! This is Luka we're talking about, he's like the chillest guy ever, remember?" Alya smiled reassuringly, patting Marinette on the arm. "He's super into you, and with what I plan for you tomorrow I wouldn't be surprised if _he_ was the one that tripped and fell into the Seine!"

"Alya, maybe can you come with me?" Marinette asked nervously.

"Uh, no," Alya sighed. "I'll be hanging out with Nino and his family, for one thing, and you!" She poked Marinette in the forehead. "You're going to be just fine! Just be yourself."

Marinette rubbed her forehead. "Haha, be myself? Marinette Dupain-Cheng, clumsiest girl in existence?"

Alya laughed. "Okay, be a less clumsy version of yourself."

"Easier said than done," Marinette sighed.

"Got it. No heels then," Alya winked.

* * *

Luka showed up at 9:55 and Sabine sent him upstairs with a tray full of freshly baked breakfast goodies. He knocked on the door and was surprised when Alya answered. "Hey Luka, she'll be ready in just a bit." He was more or less dragged into the living room and sat down with the tray still in hand before he had a chance to say anything.

"Thanks?"

Marinette came down and Luka was glad he was already sitting.

"So, what do you think?" Marinette asked shyly, brushing her hair back over her ear. She was... a sight to behold. It was a pretty simple outfit overall, not too far from her normal daywear, but still a little touched up and a little fancy. She was wearing a white and pink polka dot peplum blouse with a large red ribbon around her waist, and what appeared to be a black version of the normal pink capris she usually wore. Also her hair was down. He'd never even _imagined_ that, and his mind didn't really know how to begin processing it other than _wow_.

He had his mouth open and didn't realize it.

"I think that's a success!" Alya laughed, snapping photos. "See, girl, what'd I tell you? Drop dead gorgeous."

* * *

Normally a man of few words anyway, Luka was quieter still, unable to really express himself without a guitar in hand. Especially since he wasn't sure he had enough mastery over any language to describe how nervous he felt. Nor did he really want to admit that to the beautiful girl next to him in any case.

"Luka? Are you okay?" Marinette asked. She was standing beside him in the subway car on their way out to the arcade. She was worried.

"Sorry, Marinette, I'm..." Floored? Dazzled? Housing a pavilion of butterflies in his stomach? "New at this," he ventured. "You look great, by the way. I didn't say anything before, did I?"

"Oh, thanks," she blushed, smiling up at him. "New at what?"

Crud, he led himself into a trap. "Dating."

"Me too," she giggled. "Thanks for coming out with me," she said gently with a soft smile.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything. You're an amazing girl, Marinette."

She flushed a brilliant shade of pink.

* * *

On the way to their destination, changing subway lines and getting shuffled between the crush of people moving about their Saturday, they both reached out their hands to each other and laced their fingers together to keep from losing each other, all without saying a word.

Even when they got out of the semi-suffocating press of bodies they kept holding on that way. It was comforting to Marinette when Luka occasionally squeezed her hand gently as if to say he was changing direction or needed to snake through various groups of people without having to speak.

The times they weren't holding hands in the arcade were because they were playing games (he crushed everyone at Band Hero and she was absolutely devastating at Ultimate Mecha Strike Arcade Edition), having impromptu charade/miming sessions when they couldn't hear over the cacophony of music and people and sound effects, and when Marinette won ribbons of tickets and exchanged it to give herself and Luka plush bears.

A conversation over lyrics started during their leisurely lunch when Marinette admitted that she hadn't been getting anywhere with any lyrics, and that asking Rose for advice was probably less than helpful with the suggestions Marinette got being to write about cupcakes or kittens or the color pink. Marinette found out Luka had the adorable tendency to strum an imaginary guitar when trying to remember a specific word from a song and then suddenly blurt it out when it came to him.

After getting some ice cream and him noticing odd design choices in some awkwardly styled clothing ads, Luka noticed Marinette subconsciously stamping her feet when it came to talking about anything frustrating, but how she lit up and leaned back a bit more when she talked about her designs and fashion inspirations.

They both naturally found each other's hands again as they were heading down the subway station and held hands through the ride, talking quietly between themselves trading opinions, reflections, jokes, and occasionally quips. She found herself in surprise when they were in front of her home, having lost sense of time.

"That was fun. I'm glad we went out today," Luka said.

Marinette squeezed his hand, which was still in hers. "Can we do this again sometime?" She asked, feeling her heart beat faster.

"I'd love to," he said, his own face picking up a blush.

She was leaning forward and rocking up on her toes to kiss him when there was an explosion and Chat Noir landed in the street in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about dates is so boring ;(


	9. Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duty calling

"Chat Noir! Over here!" Luka called out, holding the door open after he and Marinette rushed in. Chat gratefully turned and leapt in and Luka slammed the door behind them, just in the nick of time to block out another explosion.

"What's happening?" Marinette asked.

"That's a good question, little lady," Chat said nonplussed, hunched over and catching his breath. He stood up fully and dusted himself off. "Oh hey, you look nice!" Then he looked over at a frowning Luka and gave a small, nervous laugh. "Anyway, it looks like we've got ourselves a sci-fi fan, there's lasers and bombs and force-fields all over the place! Stay safe and stay inside, sorry to interrupt your date!" Chat saluted and went back outside to bat away bombs and lasers with his baton.

"Looks like I'm needed," Marinette said, nodding at Luka. "Stay here!"

"Do you need my help?" He asked before she could rush in.

"Mnn," Marinette looked conflicted. "No, I think you should stay hidden for now. I don't want Hawkmoth knowing you're still active. It's too dangerous!"

She transformed into Ladybug and ran out after kissing him on the cheek.

He watched her go after Chat Noir, feeling rather useless. "Hey, Sass?"

The little kwami slithered up to Luka's shoulder from his hiding place in the hood. "Yes?"

"Should I go after her and Chat Noir?"

"She's probably wise in her caution, but... If we stay low and silent we may observe when we can be of help," Sass smiled.

"That's what I'm thinking," Luka smiled at the kwami. "By the way, what exactly can I do with the lyre?"

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir were getting launched around like pinballs after both getting trapped in a force-field bubble and getting hit with explosion after explosion. "This reminds me of the Bubbler," Chat laughed with nostalgia over their earlier days. "Same way out?"

"Hopefully it works the same way!" Ladybug said in agreement, and then called up her Lucky Charm after Chat Noir Cataclysmed the bubble. A small red and black polka dot piece of plastic landed in her hands. "A guitar pick?"

"Seems like we'll need to _pick up_ some help," Chat said.

"Alright, let's recharge. I'll see you soon, kitty!" Ladybug threw out her yoyo and would have leapt away if she hadn't heard something like a lyre being played suspiciously close. She felt a wave of panic, and then it settled into something like anger. Then, things started clicking into place and she had a plan.

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug threw her guitar pick in the air and the magic ladybugs cleaned up the damage done by the akuma. She walked over to Chat Noir and gave him a fist bump, then stared down an increasingly nervous Viperion. She stalked over back to him, looming, which was impressive as she was a full head shorter than he was.

"Have I ever said you're beautiful when you're angry?" Viperion joked.

"H-Hey," Chat said, catching himself. _Chat Noir_ didn't know Luka was Viperion. But was Luka hitting on Ladybug when he _just_ had a date with _the_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng? "That's my line," Chat followed up lamely.

"You and I are going to have a talk," Ladybug said to Viperion, leaning in conspiratorially close with a wicked grin and tapped him on the chest. She took Viperion by the waist and sped them both away.

Chat Noir cocked his head to the side, wondering. He took a look at his ring, slowly counting down the minutes. He might still have some time.

* * *

They detransformed in the alleyway near the Boulangerie. She had grabbed Luka's hand, held on gentle but firm, and lead their walk toward Marinette's home.

"Marinette," Luka said, squeezing her hand. "I want to explain."

"Really, what is there to explain, Luka?" She dropped his hand and spun around, giving him a challenging stare with her hands on her hips. "You're a hero, you're a better hero than I was starting out, you want to help people. You want to help me. I get it. If I were in your shoes I would have done the same thing!" She had tears welling up in her eyes. "But it still scared me. And I know we're sort of invincible with the Miraculous but I don't want Hawkmoth to find you and… and take you away from me!"

He cupped her face and wiped the tears that spilled from her eyes. "There's always going to be risk. I'm worried about you and Chat Noir, it's just you two against the crap that Hawkmoth jerk throws at you. I think the kwamis wanted to give me a chance because they don't want you and Chat Noir to be alone. I don't want you to feel like you're alone. Maybe you're thinking you don't want me around, but if I can help protect you I will." He dropped his hands from her face, realizing a bit late he was still touching her. "Sorry. I'm sorry I made you angry. I like you a lot, Marinette. But if you don't want to do this anymore, I get that. I understand. I want _you_ to understand I'm still going to do my job as Viperion and I'm still going to do my best to help you and Chat Noir."

She grabbed his hoodie collar pulling him down and kissed him.

She broke the kiss and stepped back slightly, face bright red. "I... I-I just uh—I still want you... want you AROUND! I wanna keep going out with you, if you want?" She laughed nervously, staring at the ground. "I was just scared."

Luka drew Marinette's face to look back up at him with her chin resting in his fingers. "I'm in love with you, Marinette. I want to be with you as both me and Viperion." He leaned down and kissed her back.

* * *

Chat Noir backed away from the roof edge, feeling slightly disgusted in himself for spying. But Luka was hitting on Ladybug (he did, didn't he?), and now here he was kissing Marinette! He never took Luka as a player.

Adrien knew Luka was Viperion, but Chat Noir didn't. What could Adrien do? He had to look out for Marinette. She couldn't date that... that snake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we stan
> 
>   * Marinette
>   * Luka
>   * Lukanette
>   * Making kids talk about things like adults
>   * But like, actually talking, maybe?
>   * Adrien


	10. Timbre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally addressing that Adrien/Marinette tag

Marinette woke up groggy on Sunday morning due to two interruptions that happened the previous evening.

First, she was working on a new clothing piece and dressing up her mannequin when she heard a thump on the roof above her. Did something fall over? She climbed up to her bed and opened the balcony window.

"Hey, Marinette."

"Chat Noir?"

Second, at 2:23am her phone lit up with a new message from Juleka and a captioned picture of Luka looking haggered and extremely focused, working on his laptop in the Liberty's kitchen galley, face eerily lit with the backlight. The caption read "you broke him".

Marinette desperately needed coffee.

* * *

"Chat? Um, what's happening?" Marinette asked nervously, wondering if she missed an akuma. Second one today? Wouldn't be the first time. She climbed up onto her balcony.

"Don't worry, Marinette, I'm just... checking up on you after your date got interrupted! How'd it go?"

"Oh, the date?" Marinette asked, eyebrow raised. "It was great, actually. Thanks for asking…?"

"Good, good." Chat just sat on her guard rail. He didn't move.

"Are... are you okay, Chat?"

"I think I'm fine. I'm just... worried about a friend."

"Oh." Marinette wondered why he was worrying on _her balcony specifically_, but she let it slide. "What's the problem?"

"What happens if the person my friend is seeing isn't who she thinks it is?"

"Are you talking about liars?"

"Yeah, let's go with that."

Marinette considered. "I guess I'd try to pull the friend aside and tell her my concerns. If I were in her shoes I'd probably want to know," she guessed.

"That makes my life easier. I'm thinking the same thing."

"But sometimes that direct approach is more harmful than anything. Maybe you can talk to the person she's seeing? I don't know. Figure out if they're really lying first?"

"I see." Chat still just sat there in contemplative silence.

"Do... do you want anything to eat?"

Chat turned to her and smiled. "I'll take any cookies if you have them." Marinette disappeared for a few minutes and then came back with a plate of cookies.

"Here, they've kinda been left out a while, sorry."

"They're perfect." Chat munched on one and Marinette kept wondering why he was loitering.

"Um. Is something else bothering you?"

"Maybe," Chat said evasively. "Yes," he answered.

"Aaanything I can do for you?"

"If you happened to be Ladybug that might be nice," he said offhandedly. Marinette swallowed. "Sorry. Just need a little… lady-like perspective."

"Uh, I can… try my best!" Marinette forced a laugh.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Chat looked at Marinette, hurt evident in his eyes. "I… I don't know. Isn't there something I can do to get Ladybug to notice me?"

"Aren't you her partner?" Marinette asked a bit defensively. "It seems to me like she notices you all the time!"

"Just superhero partners," Chat sighed. "But I'll never get her to see me as anything more. I just… I don't know how I can… get her to see me as someone to love, you know?" He took a deep breath. "Sorry, Marinette. I guess I got jealous."

"Huh?"

"Of you and that… guitarist guy?" Chat was really reaching for plausible deniability here. "The one that got pissed off at Bob Roth and XY."

"Luka. His name is Luka."

"Right, Luka. He's a lucky guy. Real lucky. Jerk."

"What the…? Chat, you're… worrying me."

"Don't get me started on Viperion. Dude comes in and makes a pass at Ladybug and she doesn't give _him_ any crap for it! Ugh," Chat shook his head, barely noticing Marinette. "Maybe she _did_ tell him off. I…" He heaved a deep sigh.

"Chat. You're… you're not okay, are you?"

"No, I guess not. Sorry, Marinette. Just having a rough week." Marinette wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her cheek against his arm. Chat nearly jumped out of his skin. "Ma-Ma-Marinette!"

"The Dupain-Chengs are huggers, Chat Noir. You knew the risk coming here." Marinette giggled. "Gotta try to pull you out of that funk, you know? There's only one Chat Noir for Ladybug."

"Heh," Chat smiled. "I truly wish you _were_ Ladybug. You're an amazing girl, Marinette."

"Sorry, Chat." Lying to her partner was incredibly difficult, but… something something Chat Blanc, blue eyes, and destruction of Paris (maybe the universe). And he was being weird right now. Well, maybe he was really hurt and never had the time to tell her. "I know I can't fix anything for you, even if I could do the Miraculous Ladybug thing, but… I think from like everything I've seen on the Ladyblog and stuff, that Ladybug _does_ love you… in her own way."

"As a friend." Chat said, aggravated. "Just as a friend."

All too suddenly Marinette got reminded of Adrien. "Yeah. The friendzone sucks, doesn't it?"

"Now it's my turn to _huh_ little lady. You and Luka are an item, aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm talking about the boy before him."

_Intriguing_, Chat thought. "Who's the unlucky boy that missed out on you?"

"Eh, it doesn't really matter. He was… out of my league. A celebrity, you know? But in my class. I was so obsessed and he never paid attention to me as more than 'just a friend.'" Chat swallowed. "But something my mom and my k—cousin told me really helped out." She smiled up at Chat. "Just because you're not right for someone it doesn't mean there's anything wrong about you."

Chat smiled back at Marinette. "Thank you, Marinette."

"I mean, so long as you're not a bully or a liar or self-absorbed or just mean, right?" She laughed, awkwardly rubbing her neck.

"What would you do if you could have him?"

"Wha?"

"The celebrity boy."

"Ah—er—um—well… Right now? I guess it'd be really bad timing!"

"Even if he was better than Luka? I mean, Luka's only really got his guitar, right?" Chat scoffed.

"Chat… please stop talking about Luka like that." Marinette sounded pained. "Adrien Agreste is the celebrity by the way. It's kind of funny but I think I got him his girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend?"

"I think he probably has to keep it quiet, but Kagami's really amazing! She's really talented and strong. I wouldn't compete with her even if I wanted to. But honestly," Marinette sighed softly. "I really like Luka. I really, _really_ do."

Chat bit back a bitter reply, looking at how serenely Marinette gazed out at Paris. In the moonlight she had a radiant glow that gave her an ethereal quality. Is that what it looked like to be in love? He swallowed hard. She was in love with Luka. Chat felt his stomach drop.

"ALSO!" Marinette yelled out suddenly, hands on her hips. "You stop talking about one boy being better than another. Everyone's different. Everyone's got their own way of viewing the world. Adrien may be handsome and talented and sweet but so is Luka! Please stop bashing my boyfriend."

"Sorry, princess," Chat laughed. "I know I'm just being a jealous little… scaredy cat." He dropped his gaze to his hands. "You should know that if it wasn't for Ladybug, you'd have been my first choice. I'm taking you dating someone else a little hard, I guess." Marinette looked up at Chat in sheer surprise. "I'm sorry."

"Wh—what? How… how would that even… how do you know me? I-I-I mean I only saw you a couple of times when… Wait! Don't tell me. I shouldn't know your identity."

"Like I said, you're an amazing girl, Marinette, you're hard _not_ to notice. Just, maybe, let me know if you ever get tired of Luka?"

"I can't date a superhero!"

"I'd be willing to give it a try."

"Chat! Just… just! Ugh." Marinette had no idea what to do and covered her face with her hands. Actually, she _was_ technically dating a superhero. It just happened to be Viperion and not Chat.

"If he does anything to hurt you, I'm going to be mad." Chat muttered to himself.

_How. End. Talk???_ Marinette thought angrily at herself. She wished she could shove Chat Noir off her railing.

Chat took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay. I'm… okay." He turned to Marinette, who was definitely more than a little tired of his crap. "I apologize. I'm not great at dealing with… feelings. I know I'm dumping all of this on you. It's… it's not right for me to have done that." He gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Can we still be friends?"

"If you can avoid talking poorly about my boyfriend." She pouted.

"Alright," Chat sighed a little, laughing. "I'm definitely being a jerk here."

"Totally."

"Could I get another hug for the road?"

Marinette finally smiled back. "Of course, Chat." She gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They stayed like that for a long moment.

"Thank you, Marinette."

He pulled away first, but she kept a hand on his arm. "Chat." He turned to face her. "You are a wonderful partner to Ladybug. She trusts you with her life. You two will always be a team. Please don't forget that?" He searched her gaze, questioning. "Just… just a lady-like perspective."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I spilled some Marichat into my Lukanette!


	11. Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new song

Luka woke up groggy on Sunday morning due to not having slept at all the night before. He was slumped over his guitar and his laptop in the kitchen galley. He felt horrible and yet oddly fulfilled. A couple of blankets slid off him that weren't there when he was up last night.

"Decided to join the land o' the livin' again, haven't we, Luka?" Anarka laughed, a cup of coffee in her hand. She kissed her son on the forehead and left him the cup. "Here, take a sip. It's already 11, lad."

Crap, only a few hours before everyone would come for practice. "Thanks mom," he said, yawning. He made himself eat toast and drained the coffee, then decided that a shower was the only remaining way to wake himself up. During the middle of it, he heard a knock and Juleka yelled something through the door, over the spray of water. It was just a tad incomprehensible.

"—inette!—Okay?"

"What's okay?" He yelled back. There wasn't a reply. Oh well, he'd deal with it later. He could have sworn she said something about Marinette though. He finished up and put his pants on, throwing a towel over his head to dry his hair. He opened the bathroom door to grab a clean shirt.

Marinette had just walked into his room. "Special delivery for _you just got out of the shower oh eek—!_" Marinette spun around to give him privacy, but not before accidentally launching a box at him (he caught it) and spilling an iced coffee all over her shirt and jacket.

* * *

Marinette made a quick scan of the rooms before sitting down on his bed, now redressed in his hoodie after she got drenched. Luka had to catch himself before the few stray thoughts of _his clothes_, _his bed_, _his(?) girl_ ever had a chance of connecting. "Chat Noir came by last night," she said, looking up at him. That sobered him up.

"Was there another akuma?"

"Nope. He just wanted to talk, I guess, but it was pretty weird." Tikki popped out of Marinette's bag and Sass flew out from behind the pillow and the kwami started chasing each other, giggling. "He was pretty upset that Viperion was flirting with Ladybug, by the way." She smirked.

"Ah." _He would be_, Luka thought. "I'll keep future comments to myself," he shrugged.

"But about that—I mean not about the flirting, after all I'm kind of used to it and _sometimes_ it's fun I guess, with you being Viperion. ANYWAY maybe we should talk about when or where Viperion comes into play? I-I-I know you said you'd help even if I didn't want you to but I think maybe we should have a plan or-or some rules?! SO we don't get distracted! By each other! Because we're… we're dating?!" She was incredibly pink and incredibly cute, staring at and fiddling with the hoodie drawstrings.

He smiled, sitting down next to her. She did have a point, he _was_ going to get distracted. He pretty much already was at the moment, wondering idly about kissing her. "Yeah, that definitely sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"Adrien, why are we heading to the Couffaine's again?" Kagami asked, her voice still gentle even though she was annoyed. "If we're skipping practice I'd rather watch a movie. The new one with Nightingale doesn't seem boring." She usually managed to be very direct with her hints.

"Oh, you know, band practice!" Adrien said nervously. "I haven't been doing that with the band lately, I just thought I should."

"You're not an official member." Kagami said pointedly, her eyes narrowed.

"Honorary members should still participate sometimes, right?" He forced a smile, willing the stubborn girl next to him to agree. He was at least correct that there was band practice (there was every weekend), but his real reason for going was to see if he could corner that snake Luka and ask some pointed questions of his own. For Marinette. He was just trying to look out for Marinette. G dropped them off at the corner and Adrien pulled Kagami along, arms linked. At least she wasn't fighting him.

"Ahoy, mateys, make yourself at home," Anarka called out from the lounge after he and Kagami came on board. "They're all down below, go on, go on," the Captain said.

"Oh hi Adrien!" Rose waved at him when they saw him coming down. "Are you joining us for practice?! Yay!" Juleka and Ivan quietly waved hello as well, looking surprised.

Kagami cocked an eyebrow at Adrien. "You didn't plan this at all, did you?" Adrien decided not to answer and traded greetings with the band members instead, passively scanning the room until he found Luka. Adrien would make up some excuse to talk to him privately.

He didn't recognize them at first. Luka, because he was without his customary hoodie, resting his head on the counter looking up at Marinette with a small soft smile. Then Marinette because she was _wearing Luka's hoodie_ and had her back to him. Adrien felt his eye twitch involuntarily. Marinette had her hands waving animatedly in the air and was excitedly commenting on something to Luka that Adrien couldn't hear over Rose, Ivan, and Juleka warming up.

Adrien felt his face being turned to face Kagami. "Are we here because you were jealous?" She asked, not holding back her punches whatsoever.

"What? No, no. Like I said, practice!"

She narrowed her eyes at him again. "I don't believe you." Kagami pulled him and sat them both down in the opposite corner of the room from Marinette and Luka, who hadn't noticed the new pair at all. "Tell me why we're here and try not to lie to me this time."

Adrien sighed. How could he spin this… "I don't really know Luka and Marinette's a friend. I'm just worried for her."

"Luka? He's the most pathetic looking lovesick fool I've ever seen." Kagami rolled her eyes. "I doubt he could do much to hurt her."

"But-but I saw him flirting with another girl," Adrien whispered urgently. "Doesn't that seem weird to you?"

Kagami just blinked at him. "When?"

_Of course she'd ask that_. "Recently." Adrien replied vaguely.

"They just started going out yesterday. Marinette told me herself." Right. Kagami and Marinette were friends. _Okay, Agreste, how much deeper are you digging this hole?_ He sighed internally. He wouldn't be able to explain that he saw _Viperion_ hitting on Ladybug in the middle of his date with Marinette. Maintaining secret identities was hard. He felt a headache forming and needed a distraction.

"Hi Adrien! Hi Kagami!" Marinette beamed at them. "I'm glad you guys could come! Luka wrote an awesome brand new song!"


	12. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing the new song

"Hey Adrien," Luka said amiably. "It's cool of you to make it. I have some keyboard parts to the song, actually, do you want to join us?"

"Oh? Really? Okay." Adrien took the tablet Luka offered and scanned through the digital sheet music. He could hear over his shoulder Marinette and Kagami talking and laughing together. "Wow, this seems like it'll sound amazing!" Questionable relationship morals aside, Luka _was_ kind of a musical genius.

"Yeah, I was working on it all last night. I didn't want to stop until I captured all of it down," Luka yawned. "I don't usually do much piano stuff but it seemed like this piece really needed it, so it's great you're here. If you want to play."

"I do, actually, thanks! You got this down in one night? How'd you come up with it?"

To Adrien's utter annoyance Luka just smiled and gazed at Marinette with a look of starry-eyed, infinitely deep admiration. "Some people are just inspirational."

Adrien mentally started screaming at Luka, tamping down the sudden urge to Cataclysm Luka's face. _So... aggravating..._ "Oh, neat," was what Adrien actually ended up saying. "The date went well, then?"

Luka gave him a broad smile. "Yeah, it did." Luka turned back to everyone. "Hey guys, do you wanna try this one out?" Marinette had her arm wrapped around Kagami's and gave everyone a huge thumbs up with a wide grin on her face. Kagami just looked amused.

"Heck yeah!" Ivan shouted. Rose and Juleka looked at each other and nodded. Luka and Adrien both got into place with their instruments.

"Alright, one two three let's go!" Rose began, knocking the tempo with her tambourine in hand.

* * *

"THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC!!!" Marinette screamed, jumping up into the air and pulling Kagami up with her. Marinette kept jumping up and down while Kagami detached herself and gave a polite golf clap. Adrien knew it was Kagami's equivalent of Marinette's enthusiasm, so he smiled gratefully at them both.

"It was very good," Kagami said.

"That was pretty awesome," Ivan commented. "Great job man!" He slapped Luka on the back and nearly knocked the older boy over. "I wish Mylene was here to listen."

"Then call her," Juleka said. "We'll probably need to practice this one again anyway."

"We should call _everyone_ over! This song is so good!" Rose added cheerfully.

Luka shrugged, recovering from the half stumble. "It's still pretty rough. I can make it better," he said, putting his guitar back on the stand.

"Oh no you don't," Marinette said, hugging him as she rushed in, making him half stumble again. "It's still amazing!!! _You're_ amazing, Luka!"

He coughed, turning bright red. "Um, thanks," Luka said quietly. "Let's take a break, I think I might need to clean up some parts. Can we try it again later?" He asked the group at large, one arm around Marinette's shoulders. Everyone agreed, seeming enthusiastic about playing it again.

"Yeah, could I talk to you for a bit, Luka?" Adrien asked. "Wanted to uh, clarify some things!" He laughed nervously. Marinette looked up at Luka and kissed him on the cheek (_grr_), then ran back over to back over to squeal at Kagami.

"What's up, Adrien?"

"Can we talk a bit more privately?"

Luka looked confused. "Uh, sure," he said, not sure at all. Luka walked back to his room and Adrien followed.

* * *

"I meant to ask earlier. What is in an arcade?" Kagami asked.

Marinette made an audible inhale of surprise. "What?! Seriously? You don't know what an arcade is?!"

"I didn't ask what an arcade was, I asked what was _in_ it."

"Games! Video games. Some old timey games like Skee-Ball." Marinette mimed playing several arcade games for Kagami's benefit.

"I have no idea what you're doing."

"Oh, come with me!" Marinette ran over to an old fighting game in the galley and waved Kagami over. "Watch." Marinette played a few rounds.

"This isn't real fighting." Kagami said, frowning. "Pressing buttons? I can probably do that."

"I bet you'd actually be pretty good. Most of the fighting games are about coordination and timing. Here, I'll tell you some combos!"

"Hmm," Kagami said, trying her hand at the controls, putting in the combos Marinette suggested. "I see. Is this supposed to be entertaining?"

"It's not fun for you?"

"I don't know, I guess it was fun?" Kagami said. "You can see everything that the enemy is doing though."

"That's so you can respond. It's fun to try to outmaneuver the game! Though maybe you would like something else. We can go to the arcade together sometime if you want."

"Marinette, are you asking me out on a date?" Kagami joked, smiling. "How progressive."

Marinette's mouth dropped open. "Oh, um, ah! S-Sure, as a friend! A friend-date!" Kagami laughed. "You don't play video games with Adrien?"

"I don't really do anything with Adrien." Kagami sighed.

"He's got like a huge collection of games. Next time you guys go out on a date you should borrow some!"

Kagami looked at Marinette. "Does it seem like Adrien and I are dating?"

"Aren't you?" Marinette looked incredibly confused.

"No, we aren't," Kagami sighed.

"What do you mean you aren't?" Marinette asked, suddenly angry.

* * *

Adrien looked over his shoulder and saw people being preoccupied. "Okay, so. I just wanted to talk about you and Marinette." Adrien paused dramatically and let the silence stretch on.

"Okay..." Luka said, filling in the empty space.

"Are you sure you like her? Like, really like her? You know Marinette's one of my best friends and I'd hate to see anything bad happen to her. So you should tell me if you really, completely, honestly mean to make her happy. If you don't..." Adrien let himself trail off, _implicating_.

Luka almost laughed, just barely keeping it together. _Is he trying to be intimidating?_ Luka thought, amused. "Adrien, I'd never do anything to hurt her." The blond frowned. "Believe me or not, it's up to you. I'm in love with her, I hope one day she'll feel the same about me. I'll do what I can to make her happy. It's not complicated."

Adrien looked a bit shocked. "_In love_?"

"It's not like I hid that from anyone."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Luka shook his head at Adrien. "Wow. What _exactly_ are we talking about here?"

"Marinette."

Luka shook his head again. "No, I don't think that's it."

Adrien sighed. "I know you're Viperion."

"I get that. You told Ladybug to give me the miraculous."

"I saw you... I saw you flirt with Ladybug! YESTERDAY! In the _middle of your date_! With Marinette!"

"Okay."

"Okay?!"

Luka shrugged. "Won't happen again."

Adrien sputtered. "Well!" He looked like he didn't know what else to say and looked deflated. "Good. Then."

"Cool. Anything else?" Adrien didn't realize that Luka was actively, generously ignoring the obvious question of _how_ exactly it was Adrien saw Viperion and Ladybug's interactions.

Adrien shook his head and stared at the floor. "No. Sorry. I'm... getting worked up for some reason."

"I'm glad you care about Marinette."

"Yeah," Adrien sighed awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "She's great. You're lucky."

"I am."

Adrien looked up and a flash of anger went over the model's face. "Right. Anyway, your music is awesome and I don't really have anything else."

"Thanks."

Adrien pressed his lips into a thin line and left back into the main cabin. Sass landed on Luka's shoulder. "He looked like a little puffed up kitten with all that hissing," Sass said.

Luka did laugh that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _arbitrarily sprinkles in some drama_


	13. Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More contemplation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how they'll handle Chloe in S4. I have no idea in this story. Sorry, Chloe.

Monday morning rolled around and Marinette was actually early to class. She went to her seat, pulled out her headphones and put Luka's new song on repeat, having recorded the second time Kitty Section played the song yesterday. She pulled out her sketchbook and her pencil, and started laying down lines and building forms and flowed into a state of Zen.

Some classmates were surprised to see her in so early and they hovered around her, but she was in her zone and the rest of the world was deadened into a muted gray.

All she cared about was Luka's music and the line marks on her pages. She was making something special. She _had_ to make something special. It was for _him_.

It took Alya pulling the headphones off her and then Adrien taking her pencil for Marinette to notice that class had started. Bustier and Damocles were staring at Marinette.

"Huh?" Marinette blinked up in surprise. She heard snickering from Lila.

"Please pay attention, Ms Dupain-Cheng. To repeat for those who weren't didn't hear us the first time," Damocles said loudly toward Marinette, "Mayor Bourgeois and his wife have decided to have Chloe participate in a study-abroad program and are sending their daughter to New York in the United States of America. As of now, Chloe will no longer be a part of this class."

Sabrina burst into tears and Lila patted her on the back. Adrien sighed and shook his head.

Marinette's mouth hung open. She had _not_ expected that.

* * *

Marinette tried to spend every waking free moment to work on her designs. Even with a test in the middle of the week she turned the test in early (a few seconds after Adrien did), and asked Bustier if she could wait outside the classroom until everyone was finished. She took her bag outside, sat down next to the closed door, pulled out her sketchbook, and put her headphones on.

Adrien followed her outside a minute later, sitting down next to her. She didn't realize he was there until he leaned in. She closed the sketchbook, pulled down the headphones, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Adrien, it's a surprise!"

"No worries. It was fun to watch you be focused on… the surprise you're making. Can I ask you what you were inspired by?"

"Hmm, it might ruin the surprise if I tell you."

"It's for me?" Adrien asked, eyes wide.

"Mmm no," Marinette pursed her lips. "I-I mean it's not, but, uh, um… I don't want to spoil it for anyone!"

"It's okay. Well, I thought I could take a peek, but since it's going to be a surprise I'll… leave you to it!" He got up and leaned against the railing.

"Thanks, Adrien." She put her headphones back on and immediately fell back into her Zen.

Adrien watched her for a moment, a feeling of distance starting to form between him and the designer not 3 feet in front of him. It had never bothered him before, so why did it now?

Why did he do all those things over the weekend? He had literally dropped in unannounced to her home as his superhero counterpart to bother her, venting about Luka and Viperion. The dude she was _dating_. He was realizing if was him in her shoes he'd have pushed himself off the balcony for the ridiculous amount of petty shade he was throwing.

When he "confronted" Luka all Adrien managed to do was look like an idiot. Luka was solidly chill. Adrien barely knew the dude but he could tell Luka was pretty introverted and a quiet, unassuming wallflower like his sister. How could Adrien ever think the mild-mannered musician was a heartbreaker? Not to mention that Luka was obviously head over heels for Marinette.

In the silence that stretched between Adrien and Marinette, he made himself think about why he thought _he_ wanted to be in Luka's place.

Wasn't he in love with Ladybug? But did he _know_ her? Who was she underneath it all? His mind started super-imposing red and black polka dots over Marinette, and then suddenly Adrien felt the intense need to turn around stare down into the open courtyard. She _wasn't_ Ladybug. She _couldn't_ be Ladybug, she was Multimouse! But… also she was a little _too good_ at being Multimouse… Didn't she get the Fox miraculous at some point?

The door opened again and Lila walked out, and then upon seeing Adrien she stood next to him and leaned against the railings herself. "That test was so easy, wasn't it, Adrien? Too bad the rest of the class just didn't get it." Great. Lila. The day hadn't started out great, and it just got worse.

Ms Bustier opened the door back up. "Everyone's done now, come back in, kids!" _Thank Kwami_…

* * *

> can we talk?

Luka looked down at the message with Marinette's picture. His heart rate skyrocketed.

> sorry it's nothing bad
> 
> didn't mean to scare you!
> 
> just wanted to hear your voice
> 
> 😳

He took in a deep breath and let it out. She wasn't having second thoughts, okay. It was late evening on Thursday, he was hanging out noodling around on his guitar on the open deck. Seemed like she missed him, even though they were more or less constantly texting now. That felt nice.

He pressed the call button. "Hey, Marinette."

"Hi Luka. I was pretty much running out of steam and I wanted to talk to you…"

"Still working on that project of yours?"

"Yeah, it's taking a lot longer than I expected. Siiiigh," she breathed out, he could already imagine her stretching out in exhaustion over her desk. "How do you come up with things so fast?"

He laughed. "I don't. It takes a long time to find something new."

"How'd you come up with that… that last song? I've been listening to it on repeat since Sunday. It's the only thing I'm listening to right now, it's so good!"

"Uh," he was searching for words. "I was… thinking about you and me, actually."

"Us?!" He could _hear_ her going pink over the phone. _He_ was.

"Yeah. It just kind of hit me out of nowhere. I wanted to… have something that says… I'm glad we're trying."

"Y—you mean going out?"

"Nothing good can happen until we try, right?"

"Huh… yeah…" she trailed off. She gasped.

"Marinette?"

"That's it! YES! YOU'RE AMAZING LUKA!" That always shot him straight in the heart with the feels and liquified his brain.

He shook his head to get back to reality. "Made a breakthrough?"

"Uh, not on the same project… but I-I-I just thought of something kinda… fun I hope! But I definitely feel re-energized, so thanks," she laughed.

"Awesome."

"Oh, did I interrupt anything by the way? Sorry I didn't even think about that," she said glumly.

"Nope, I was just playing around with my guitar."

"Can I listen?"

"Of course. It's not anything good, though."

"Don't say that! I haven't heard anything bad from you."

"First time for everything," he laughed. He put his hands back in position and strummed, taking in the scenery and letting the day flow through the strings. Since he was thinking about her, he realized her melody was weaving itself in. He worked in a supporting harmony to represent himself. He wanted to be there with her.

"I wish I recorded that," she sighed. "That sounded so good too."

"Then I'm glad you were able to listen to it."

"Thanks, Luka."

* * *

Marinette finished up the call with Luka, having made plans to watch a movie together Saturday. She looked down at a piece of scrap paper where she scribbled out a line:

> _Love won't happen til we try_


	14. Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend-date, because Kagami needs friend-love

Marinette got her scored test back on Friday. She had aced it, thankfully, so at least she can try to distract her parents with that when she inevitably got scolded for faking a stomach ache to excuse herself from class. She would probably also get double scolded by Kagami's mom, but that was a risk Marinette was willing to take. She snuck into the locker room when fencing practice was starting, ran to Kagami, and pulled her aside before Marinette got spotted by anyone else.

"Marinette? What are you doing here?"

"Hey… wanna go to the arcade?"

"Now?" Kagami looked surprised.

"I don't see when you'd be able to go out otherwise!" Marinette giggled.

Kagami didn't need much convincing to ditch.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Kagami had a realization that she actually did enjoy games, particularly the ones where you got a fake plastic gun and had to aim and shoot at targets. It wasn't nearly as elegant as archery or fencing, but it was still oddly enthralling when she pointed at something and it exploded on screen when she hit the trigger.

Marinette showed her a few other games and Kagami wasn't nearly as good, but for some reason she didn't feel especially bad when she lost. They played a few dancing games together and were actually in-sync most of the time. The most fun was when they weren't, though.

When they were feeling like they got their fill of the arcade, Marinette pulled her friend along to a mall and they both spent some time trying on different clothes and posing for each other, laughing and critiquing together. When Kagami caught Marinette trying (but failing) to surreptitiously get Kagami's measurements, Marinette admitted that she wanted to make clothes for Kagami. The fencer actually found herself oddly pleased by that.

* * *

"Marinette, I'd like a smoothie now," Kagami said. "Would you get some for us? I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, sure! What flavor?"

"Orange, of course!"

"Got it. See you in a bit, I'll be at a table over there!" Marinette pointed in the general direction of a food court with cafeteria seating.

"Thank you." After Marinette ran off to grab them drinks, Kagami sharply turned around and marched into a nearby store and found Adrien trying to hide behind a mannequin.

"Oh, hey Kagami!" He laughed nervously.

"You were following us. Why?"

"Well, because I was interested in ditching too?" He might as well not lie to Kagami. She knew how to read him and he didn't see any benefit to lying anyway. "Marinette's not the best at being sneaky, if you couldn't tell. How'd you know I was here?"

"You're also not the best at being sneaky." Kagami smirked.

"I was going to say I can't believe you ditched, but I can. It looks like you girls are having fun."

"We are. I'm enjoying being a rebel. What I'm not looking forward to is explaining this to Mother," Kagami sighed. She was already past the time when fencing practice would have ended.

"No problem," Adrien said, pulling out his phone. He called Nathalie and told her that he and Kagami would need extensive fencing practice together as they had a new competition coming up "soon", and to inform Mr Agreste and Mrs Tsurugi that it would take them a couple more hours. He thanked her and hung up before she could question him.

"Does she actually believe that?"

"Probably not, but she can handle it."

"Why didn't you tell us you were here? It would have been easy for you to join us."

"I… didn't want to interrupt," Adrien admitted. "You don't usually get to hang out with anyone besides me."

"True… and speaking of hanging out, I believe Marinette is waiting for us." She took Adrien's hand and walked them to the table she found Marinette using. They overheard part of Marinette's conversation while they came up to the table.

"—ject coming along?"

"Which one?" Marinette laughed. "I think I've got like 4 of them right now."

"Which one are you enjoying the most?" Luka asked. "You still won't tell me what any of them are?"

"Each one is going to be a surprise!"

"I can help out if you want me to, if it doesn't ruin the surprise."

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind," Marinette smiled, then looked up from her phone. "Hey Kagami, hope I—Oh! Adrien? You're here?" She was video chatting with Luka, apparently.

"Hey, Marinette." Adrien said, sitting down across from her. Kagami sat to his right and Marinette's left. "I decided to ditch too."

"I can call back later," Adrien heard Luka say.

Marinette smiled at her camera. "I'll call you back when I'm done! Bye Luka!"

"Talk to you later, pretty girl," Luka said. Marinette blushed and stuck her tongue out at him. Luka laughed and hung up.

Kagami sensed minor irritation from Adrien. Perhaps he didn't like cute couple things. "So," Adrien started awkwardly. "What are you two having? Maybe I'll get one myself."

"Orange creamsicle and blackberry freeze!" Marinette said brightly. "They've got a bunch of other flavors too, you should check it out!"

"Sounds good. Be right back," Adrien said, going up to get his own drink.

Marinette pulled Kagami in close. "Hey, did you want me to go?" She whispered.

"What?! Why?" Kagami asked, slightly alarmed.

"So you can be alone with Adrien!" Marinette winked.

Kagami smiled sadly. "I appreciate the thought but I don't see him being interested in me like that."

"What?! Why?" Marinette asked, unintentionally parroting Kagami.

"I… don't know," Kagami said, inclining her head down. Kagami knew it was probably because he was into Marinette, but it didn't feel like she could say that out loud.

"I think he just needs help seeing you as more than a friend," Marinette whispered. Kagami looked up at her, almost able to see the gears turning in Marinette's head. "Let me come up with a plan," Marinette smiled slyly. "Oh. That is, if you want that…?"

_Did_ Kagami want that? She thought she did. "It's what I thought I wanted," Kagami said. "I'm not really sure now. It would be nice, I think."

"Nothing will happen if we don't try!" Marinette said with a wide grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the everlasting gobstopper was _Felix_, omfg  
LUKAAaaaa 😭


	15. Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skips, building friendships

"A sandstorm? _I_ am the storm!" Ryuuko growled. She activated her water dragon but Sandstorm immediately absorbed her, using the vapor to give himself more mass.

"Ryuuko!" Chat cried out, diving into the fray.

"Chat! Wait!" Ladybug threw out her yoyo and tried to stop Chat, but Chat got caught in the now quicksand and got swallowed up. Ladybug retracted her yoyo. "Oh no, Chat!"

Viperion and Ladybug both tried to leap away in opposite directions before being crushed by the akuma's massive arm of cement-like wet sand, but Ladybug got caught and turned into dust.

Viperion reset before he hit the floor.

* * *

"Ryuuko, wait! Don't use water dragon," Viperion cautioned.

"Then wind! _I_ am the storm, you worthless imitation!" She turned herself into the wind and tried to push back Sandstorm, but the two storms battling each other created a hurricane of destruction.

"Wait, not Wind, Ryuuko!" Ladybug called out. Ladybug got hit by a sand blast and blew away as fine particulate.

"NO!" Chat screamed.

Viperion pushed the snake backward on his bracelet.

* * *

"Ryuuko! DON'T USE YOUR POWERS!"

Ryuuko did not, in fact, listen. She activated her water dragon again to push back Sandstorm. "_I_ am the storm!"

"Viperion! Tell her LIGHTN—!" Ladybug shouted before being blown away.

* * *

"Ryuuko! LIGHTNING!" He yelled, his hand left hovering over the bracelet.

Ryuuko shot Viperion a dirty look but turned herself into a solid thunderbolt.

"Aim for the center, Ryuuko!" Ladybug called out.

* * *

"That girl got you hit three times," Luka shuddered. "Whoever she is, I hate her."

Marinette grimaced. "I'm… sorry?" Ladybug's lucky charm had been a heavy, solid glass dragon, which to the three present had been an obvious call out to use Ryuuko.

"_You_ shouldn't apologize! That girl was insane!" Luka pressed the palms of his hands hard into his eyes, willing himself to forget seeing Marinette being turned to dust over and over again.

"I'm glad you were there!" Marinette said. She pulled his hands from his face and enclosed his hands in hers. "We needed the both of you."

Luka growled and pulled Marinette into his embrace. "I hate that you have to do this all the time." She was solid and warm in his arms. He held onto her, hugging her close, and felt her wrap her arms around him. "We need to stop Hawkmoth and we need to do it soon. I can't stand seeing you get hurt all the time."

"But you save me, don't you?" Marinette asked.

"I'm just a reset," he sighed. "You pretty much save yourself. And Paris."

She laid her head against his chest. "Do you want to stop being Viperion?" She asked in a quiet voice. "I'm sure we could work out something with the kwami—"

"If it means losing memories of you, then no."

They were laying back on the outdoor hammock chair on Marinette's balcony. To Marinette, taking care of the Sandstorm akuma seemed pretty cut and dry, but she could never know how often she and Chat Noir failed. Well, Luka told her sometimes, and she knew that as it went on it bothered him a little bit more each time. At least Luka said he was talking with Sass about it, learning how past Viperions dealt with the trauma.

It still felt like he was getting emotionally scarred by what he saw.

"How do you think we can approach this?" Marinette asked. "I don't know how to begin tracking Hawkmoth."

"Shh, our guest is here."

A second later, Chat thumped down on the balcony railing. "Hey Mar—oh. Hi."

"Hi," Luka said icily.

"Be nice," Marinette chided. "The both of you," she looked over at Chat.

"I'm always nice," Chat smirked. "Glad you're here to join us Couffaine."

It had only been a few weeks but it had been predictable enough that Marinette called it "Friday Night Chats". Chat Noir would drop in, and he'd want to hang out for some reason. Luka was particularly unhappy about this arrangement, but that was ridiculous to Marinette and she wanted the boys to talk it out themselves.

It felt kind of weird being in between. She wasn't even sure what it _was_ she was in between. But she wanted out.

"Okay, I'm going to get snacks…" Marinette said, breaking an awkward silence. She got up and dropped back down her balcony.

"Well. How's it going, Luka?" Chat asked.

"It's fine. I'm here to ask why you're here."

"Marinette didn't say? What a surprise, doesn't she tell you anything? Maybe she doesn't trust you?"

"She did tell me, but _I'm_ asking _you_ here and now, you mangy stray," Luka snapped.

"No need for the _venom_, Luka." Chat planted his feet on the balcony and leaned back against the railing. "She's a good friend. I like talking with her. You're not going to stop friends from talking because you're jealous, are you?"

"Is that what you think is going on?" Luka shook his head. "Look, man, put yourself in my shoes. Superhero or not, some guy keeps dropping in on your girlfriend's place every week to 'talk', wouldn't you be worried? Chat Noir doesn't drop in on anyone else from what I know." Chat didn't comment. "And I don't think you _talk_. I think you're using Marinette as a therapist. You _know_ she wants to help and you're _using_ that."

"Whoa, whoa, hey. Is _that_ what _you_ think is going on?" Chat laughed bitterly. "Okay, you got me. If it was that first week then you're spot on. After that though, you should know I did my best to get my head screwed back on the right way." Chat sighed heavily. "I know it's weird. I don't have anyone else I really _like_ talking to that isn't my kw—cat, as pathetic as that sounds. Marinette doesn't try to make me be someone I'm not." Chat sighed again. "Just so we're clear I'm not going to make moves on your girlfriend again, she never even wanted me like that anyway."

The "again" bothered Luka a bit, but Luka decided not to step on that conversational landmine so he just frowned, mentally tallying all the crap Adrien had to deal with underneath the Chat façade. Adrien _was_ isolated. His family and "handlers" seemed to actively discourage him from interacting with others. That Felix jerk almost broke all of the friendships Adrien had. Chat was the only bit of freedom that Adrien had. "Fine. Then…" Luka started. He sighed, trying to breathe evenly. "I'm sorry about what I said. I thought you were just bothering Marinette."

"Heh. Maybe I am but she's too nice and I enjoy it too much. Sooo… I _was_ actually trying to rile you up earlier, by the way. Sorry." Chat shrugged.

"Truce? Maybe friends?"

"Maybe friends sounds good," Chat laughed.

"Oh good, we all understand everyone now, right?" Marinette popped up from her bed through the balcony window, sounding audibly relieved. "Here, food makes everything better!" She sat down next to Luka and presented some buttery croissants and warm cookies to both boys. "By the way, I don't mind playing therapist and pretending to understand all this superhero stuff," she gave a quick glance at Luka who had on a half-smile. "I'm always going to support Chat Noir and Ladybug and all the heroes!"

"Thanks, Princess."

"Princess?" Luka asked, mouth half full of pastry.

"Queen?" Chat shrugged.

"Just Marinette, thank you very much!" She said, hands on her hips. "Anyway, now that we're all friends for real, what's on your mind, Chat?"

"Hmm. It's a little strange to talk about this with your moody boyfriend over here, but… You know Ryuuko? I just can't seem to get enough of her…" Chat gave Luka a wink.

Luka choked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a ranty aside, if anyone wants my thoughts on Luka, [here's a glimpse](https://mangoes-n-cream.tumblr.com/post/189059759315/the-problem-with-luka)


	16. Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids aren't alright

Adrien knew to expect Luka when he dropped in as Chat on Marinette's balcony for the 4th Friday in a row. Marinette had told him Luka would be there. It still didn't prepare Adrien for the shock of seeing her wrapped up in Luka's arms, looking like she belonged there. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that when Adrien did find the girl beneath the Ladybug mask, she'd be in someone else's arms.

Except it _was_ fair. She had her own life. She had asked him to respect her privacy so he tried doing just that and didn't look for her. He got complacent with seeing her during Hawkmoth's terrorizing, believing that in a moment of complete love and trust, she'd show him who she was. He had thought she'd _have_ to end up with him, being the only other superhero in Paris.

But then there was Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee. Then there was Ryuuko, Pegasus, King Monkey, _Viperion_. There was Multimouse. Marinette had him fooled. His Lady was really too clever by half.

But _Chat Noir_ wasn't a temporary hero like the rest of them. Adrien thought Ladybug would only have _him_ by her side in the end…

> "Hey kitty. I wanted to tell you that Viperion is now a permanent ally."

Then there was Luka. It was obvious Luka loved Marinette like Adrien loved Ladybug. Marinette was Ladybug, as she was from the start, and she had chosen Luka.

Adrien wasn't angry, but he did spent a lot of time in a state of fugue when the pieces fell together. The usual little things of Marinette running somewhere away from safety during an akuma attack and the less usual things of Ladybug and Viperion passing meaningful glances at one another and sharing some in-jokes when they didn't realize Chat was eavesdropping. The most obvious sign was of Ladybug taking Luka back to his Lycée and giving a quick peck on the cheek when they thought they were in the clear. Luka hadn't been playing around, he was in love with the one and only Marinette.

Adrien wasn't angry then, when he saw how happy she was. He thought he'd be okay and really, he was. He was used to disappointment. He figured out who Ladybug was, she was dating another guy, and he still loved her.

> "You are a wonderful partner to Ladybug. She trusts you with her life. You two will always be a team. Please don't forget that."

Adrien was angry when he realized that Luka knew about Marinette before he did. So much for Ladybug trusting Chat Noir with her life. He was going to give both Marinette and Luka a piece of his mind on how he _didn't_ feel trusted or valued or like a partner.

Except that wasn't true. Ladybug always watched out for him and covered his back. Viperion never had any qualms about jumping in to give Chat a better chance at taking down their obstacles. The both of them had full faith that Chat was the one with the ability to tip the scales in their favor.

So what had happened that forced Marinette to let Luka know her identity?

* * *

"All jokes aside," Chat said after Luka was able to catch his breath. "What's on my mind is how Luka found out you were Ladybug, Marinette." To his infinite credit, Luka didn't flinch.

Marinette did. "Wh-Wh-What are you talking about, Chat? I'm not Ladybug!" She laughed nervously. "No! I don't know what you're saying. Stop joking! Take that back!"

"I'm sorry, milady, but I'm not going to take it back. You've got a terrible poker face, you know that?"

"I'm not Ladybug!" She was going to stand her ground. Well, that's one reason he loved her.

"Then maybe you wouldn't mind saying 'Spots On' for me?" Chat asked.

"Chat," Luka warned. "That's enough."

Chat sighed. "Fine. Plagg, claws—"

"Chat DON'T—" Marinette yelled, launching herself forward to cover Chat's mouth with her hands. "Don't! Please!"

Chat pulled off his ring and Marinette squeezed her eyes shut. "Sorry, Marinette. Having secret identities all seems so pointless now, doesn't it?" Adrien put his miraculous back on and Plagg appeared above Adrien and Marinette, looking horrified.

Luka covered Marinette in his hoodie, making sure her eyes in particular were covered. "Look, Chat, don't force it on Marinette, okay?"

Marinette was crying. "Chat, please leave, alright? Just leave. We can forget this."

"No." Adrien said. He was staring at Luka, who had to have known Adrien and Chat were the same. Luka wasn't at all surprised, and that was infuriating. "I'm sorry, but no. I want answers."

"I'm… I gotta go," Marinette groaned, sounding sick. She spun around and ran down to her bedroom and continued running downstairs. Luka and Adrien both ran after, but Luka pushed Adrien back and down with surprising strength.

"Stay here. You'll get answers, but from me. Leave her alone." Luka closed the balcony window behind him.

"That was probably how you _didn't_ want it to go, Adrien." Plagg said quietly.

"Luka knows."

"And so what? So you make life difficult for everyone? You make Marinette cry? You force her to know and make her so worried she's sick?"

"And what about me? What about me, Plagg? Am I always going to be left in the dark?"

"It didn't have to be this way," the little kwami said quietly.

"It is now."

"You're not okay, Adrien."

"No, Plagg, I'm not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for keeping this story kinda lighthearted, right? 🤷♀️


	17. Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protection

Marinette ran down to the bathroom and shut the door behind her, unsure if she was going to throw up or not. She kneeled in front of the toilet and waited, but nothing happened. Her stomach was in knots and her head was a mess, but she wasn't going to be sick after all. She took a few minutes to breathe.

When she started noticing things around her, she heard the muffled voices of her parents and Luka, all sounding a bit tense. Right, she had to clear that up. She got up off the floor and washed up, splashing her face with water. She walked out. Her mother was waiting outside.

"Honey? What happened?" Sabine asked, her hands going to her daughter's face. Marinette looked over and saw an angry Tom next to Luka by her room stairs, her father's giant hand on Luka's shoulder like a vice. Luka was not comfortable and nearly sweating bullets but he stood firm.

"I ate too fast! Sorry! I just kinda stuffed my face and I thought I had to barf but I didn't haha!"

Sabine pulled her daughter's face to her chest and hugged her. "Marinette, I need to know if he hurt you," her mom whispered. "You can tell me, my precious baby."

_Ohh, that's what it looks like. Oh no_, Marinette thought, oddly struck by the hilarity. She pulled back up from her mother. "Mom, Dad, no, that's just silly. Luka never hurt me, he _wouldn't_ ever hurt me, and if he tried I'd kick his butt!"

Sabine raised an eyebrow, scanning Marinette's face, and found her daughter's determined gaze staring back up at her. "Hmm, okay then…" Sabine said, still not entirely convinced. "Do try to take smaller bites and remember to chew your food, dear. Tom, let the poor boy go."

Her father didn't quite let go, but he loosened his grip enough that Luka felt pins and needles shoot up and down his arm. "Luka, we're usually pretty understanding about things in this household. But if you ever hurt my daughter in any way I will personally destroy you. Is that clear?"

"Tom!" "Dad!" Both the ladies yelled simultaneously.

Looking up at the giant man, Luka just nodded. "Yes, sir."

Her dad put his hands up in a placating gesture. "I've said my piece. We have an understanding."

Marinette hugged her mom and ran to hug her father. "Dad, mom, I love you but you know I can take care of myself!" She took a fighter's stance and demonstrated some moves. "Fists, heels, elbows, knees, aim for the throat and groin and punch in the solar plexus!"

Tom and Sabine looked at each other and smiled. "Right, that's my girl," Her father laughed.

Luka just looked at the floor, feeling overwhelmed with a half-dead arm.

* * *

Adrien was sitting on the floor of the balcony. He and Plagg ate some of the remaining croissants after having calmed down a bit. He felt terrible, but he wasn't going to take back anything he did, nor did he feel much in the way of regrets, even if it was horrible to see Marinette cry. He wanted answers, and this was the way he was going to get them.

After 20 minutes Luka came back up onto the balcony. "She's resting," was all Luka said. Luka sat back down on the hammock and leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands steepled, staring down at Adrien. The blond felt the chill of the night air run down his back, but maybe some of it had to do with the cold blue raging fire behind Luka's eyes. "I was the one that found out."

"How?"

"For Marinette, part of it was how obsessed with you she was as Ladybug, but it was mostly her voice and her song. You? You were harder to pinpoint, but it was pretty obvious when Adrien disappeared and Chat Noir came running in two seconds later to deal with Desperada and Party Crasher."

"How many times did you reset for Desperada?"

"Why does that matter, Adrien?"

"Because I told her I was Chat Noir when I had the snake miraculous, and she hated it. She hated the idea. It was… heartbreaking to be honest. I tried to tell her 37 times, and every time… she hated it." Adrien was surprised to find tears on his cheeks. He wiped it with one hand and Plagg landed on his shoulder, snuggling into his neck. "Did you ask her who she was? Did you see her when her Ladybug timer ran out?"

"Do you really think—"

"JUST—just answer, Luka. Please."

Luka sighed. "I reset 4 times for Desperada. I didn't ask anything from Ladybug or Marinette. She never let her transformation down in front of me before I knew. I just put the pieces together faster than anyone else."

"So how did she find out you knew?"

"Because I'm an idiot. I messed up. I accidentally gave her my notes that I thought Marinette and Ladybug sounded the same. That they _were_ the same person." Luka sighed. "She felt cornered. She's both Ladybug and Guardian of the miraculous, and me, I'm the stupid guy that got lucky and got clued in. The kwami gave me an ultimatum. Forget about her, or be Viperion and forget everything for the year if I get akumatized. I chose not to forget about her because I'm in love with her and I know it was a bad decision, but I want to be with her, to help her."

Adrien mulled over that information for a minute.

"Adrien, she wanted to tell you and would have when it was safe. She _didn't_ tell me, and she wouldn't have told _me_ first. It would have been Chat Noir."

"Why isn't _she_ saying that?"

"Because she's tired. You know what she _did_ say? She said you _do_ deserve to know. That she's sorry. But you know what I think? I think she shouldn't apologize."

Adrien thunked his head back on the railing. "Yeah." Plagg flew into his opened palm. "Please let her know I'm sorry. Truly."

"Tell her yourself, but not today. Go home, Adrien."

"She doesn't want to know who I am?"

"Not yet."

Adrien and Luka stared at each other for a while. "I'm in love with Marinette." Adrien said. Luka said nothing in response. "But… she chose you. I-I think… she needs you." Adrien sighed. "I'm a mess right now." Adrien shook his head, stood up and transformed back into Chat Noir. "When I'm not, you should know I'm going to try to win her over."

"She's not a prize."

"You know what I mean," Chat sighed.

"Then why do you think I'm going to let you?" Even as a civilian, Adrien knew Luka was hiding way more strength and power behind his casual, relaxed body language. It was always the quiet, confident, restrained ones that could easily take down people three times their size. Luka's unimpressed posture said more about what he thought about the matter than anything he could have said out loud.

Chat grinned. "Expect a challenge, Couffaine."

* * *

Luka dropped back down into Marinette's room and walked down to her chaise. She was wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito. He sat next to her and put his hand gently on her back. "Chat left," he said.

"Okay. Thank you," she said from underneath the blanket. She sat up and leaned against Luka after throwing some of the blanket over him. "Stupid cat," she huffed. Luka chuckled and kissed her. "You kiss me even after I almost threw up?" She smiled.

"I didn't think about that. I didn't _have_ to think about that, and now I am," Luka said with a fake grimace. "Oh well, I would have kissed you anyway."

Marinette laughed, then yelped in surprise as Luka stood up and scooped her up with one arm, leaning her against him. He moved the both of them up to her bed and sat her down on it.

"I should go," he said softly. "You probably should rest up."

"Wait… what did Chat say?"

"He wanted to apologize but I told him to do that in person." Marinette nodded. "He also said he was in love with you and that I should expect a fight or something."

"Ugh," Marinette groaned, making a face. "No. Nooope. Not interested in _Chat Noir_."

Luka decided not to comment. If she had known it was Adrien maybe she wouldn't have dismissed it so readily. Then he yelled at himself in his head for thinking that. Anyway Adrien had said she reacted poorly to finding out, which was weird.

Marinette picked up on some hesitation from Luka. She put her hands on his face and pulled him in for another kiss. "Luka, I love you."

Luka forgot how to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Tom, Luka put _more_ clothes on her, not less


	18. Sweetening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer

Kagami was afraid. She knew it was irrational and it only hindered her chances at addressing the whole Adrien issue, but Kagami was afraid of what people (Adrien) might think if she wore what Marinette had gifted her at the start of the summer. It wasn't even a flashy dress, but it wasn't what Kagami was used to. It was a cute, summery red dress with bold white stripes going across in a diagonal that branched out into some small floral silhouette detailing, similar to a lot of the detailing Marinette's designs usually had. Perhaps that was the designer's signature.

Kagami was surprised that Marinette went so far for a former love rival.

She had tried the dress on one night, just in her own room, and it had fitted her perfectly. It also made her into someone she wasn't: a pretty girl that wasn't fettered with the responsibilities of the Tsurugi name and brand.

She felt she couldn't be seen in it, so she packaged it back up neatly into a box and put it with her gym bag. Next time she and Adrien ditched fencing practice to go to the Couffaine houseboat, she'd most likely see Marinette, give the dress back, and she'd apologize for her cowardliness.

When she stared back at herself in her bathroom mirror, she realized she had been crying. She had been doing that a little too much recently.

* * *

Marinette had invited Kagami out to join the "Girl's Movie Night" event several times, but Kagami was only able to join once after several weeks of arguing with or begging her mother to let her attend for a few hours. The other girls seemed wary (or at the very least unsure) when Kagami showed up at the Cesaire apartment, but Marinette smoothed things over and it all seemed to work out, even if Kagami didn't really understand the movie they all watched.

Exactly two hours after Kagami had been dropped off, Tatsue pulled up and parked on the street and Kagami bowed to the girls, thanking them for allowing her to attend. The girls all looked at her for a concerningly long moment and then ran in to hug her, saying she was welcome to join them at any time.

Kagami had cried in the car ride home then. How did she get so weak and emotional?

* * *

Adrien and Kagami went into the lower deck of the Couffaine houseboat half an hour or so before the band usually started practice. Rose ran up and hugged Kagami and said "Hi!" a little too brightly for Kagami's taste, but she appreciated the gesture. Juleka waved a little hello and Ivan and Mylene passed her a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice with big smiles.

Adrien also said hello to everyone in the room, but Kagami noticed that he had frowned for a split second, then coughed to cover that up. She peeked in the direction, but it was only Luka and Marinette. Internally, she sighed at Adrien. It had been a good month or so of Marinette and Luka dating quite successfully, what was he hung up on?

Maybe it was a little too cloyingly sweet to see them together, with Marinette leaning back in Luka's lap and Luka's head on her shoulder, both looking down intently at a tablet the two of them were holding. Luka had his free arm wrapped lightly around Marinette's waist, and Marinette's free arm was resting lightly on top of his. Actually, it _was_ a touch too saccharine.

Kagami scanned the room. Ivan and Mylene were using two straws to share a single drink, looking contentedly into each other's eyes. Rose and Juleka were holding hands and Rose took a moment to sweep away Juleka's bangs and tuck it behind the taller girl's ear. All of the couples were being disgusting to some degree.

Adrien sighed and walked to the electric keyboard. Kagami sat down on the couch with her drink.

"YES!" Marinette yelled. "Level 16 complete!"

"What?! No way," Ivan yelled, jumping up from his seat and running over to Marinette and Luka and check out their score. "Mylene and I only got to level 13!"

"Rose and I only got to level 9," Juleka said, though to Kagami it sounded more like a mumble.

"What are you guys talking about?" Adrien asked.

"Super Penguino," Luka answered.

"You guys are so in sync," Rose sighed happily. "We thought level 10 was hard!"

Marinette's eyes sparkled. "Kagami! Adrien! Here, try it out!" She handed the tablet over to the model. Luka grinned but turned away from Adrien to try to hide it, seemingly amused at Marinette's obvious attempt at matchmaking.

"Um, maybe later," Adrien chuckled. "Kagami and I can only hang out for an hour."

"Oh, that reminds me," Marinette said, getting up after kissing Luka on the cheek. She ran to her backpack and pulled out a brand new Kitty Section mask. "Here!" She handed it to Adrien, who looked a little shocked. It had the same lines running down between the eyes as Adrien's shirt, and black and green accents lining the edges of the ears. "We should do a new video with the new song!"

"This is for me?" Adrien asked, a little unsure.

Luka smiled at him. "You're officially our keyboardist, Adrien. I'm glad you got to come out more often, we wouldn't be able to play without you."

Adrien touched the mask almost reverentially. Kagami smiled, touched on Adrien's behalf. It meant a lot to be included. Kagami held the box in her hands a little tighter. "Marinette? Can I speak with you in private for a second?"

"Huh? Oh… okay!" Marinette and Kagami went to the deck and Kagami gave her the box. Marinette opened it and looked up at Kagami. "Oh, did you not like it?"

"I loved it," Kagami sighed. "But I can't wear it."

"Is it the wrong size? I can probably alter it if you want!"

"No, it was perfect. I… I just can't wear it," Kagami said softly, suddenly feeling the tears spring to her eyes.

"What's wrong, Kagami?"

"I'm not a normal girl, Marinette," Kagami chuckled, wiping away the tears. "I don't think Mother would approve of me being seen in something so casual."

"That's… kind of messed up," Marinette frowned. "I mean… why would anyone care?"

"Mother cares."

Marinette kept frowning, but looked around until she found a flower. She took it, the box, and Kagami in hand, going back downstairs.

"Marinette? What are you doing?" Kagami asked.

"Luka, Juleka, we’re going to borrow your room for a bit!" Marinette said, not answering, and kept walking her and Kagami into the room. "Here, Kagami," Marinette said, handing the box back. "If you want to wear it, why don't you wear it here for a little bit? No one outside of the Liberty will see."

Kagami looked at Marinette and saw nothing but encouragement from her friend's smile. "I'll… only put it on for a little while," Kagami said.

Marinette grinned. "I'm sure you'll look great!"

"You made the dress, Marinette. It does look great."

"I mean, thanks, but _you_ will look great wearing it!"

"You keep flirting with me. Are you aware of that?" Kagami joked. "I don't think Luka would appreciate it."

"Uh!" Marinette gasped, blushing a little bit. "Kagami!"

The older girl went to change in the bathroom, giggling as she went.

* * *

Marinette came back out and she gave Adrien a pair of black gloves with the Kitty Section logo on them. "I can make them finger-less if you want, I didn't know if they would get in the way."

"It's great, thank you Marinette," Adrien breathed.

Adrien put the mask and gloves on and Mylene took pictures of the band in their regalia. Adrien slid his mask off to the side and thanked her, taking his phone back to fawn over the pictures. He was part of the band, he had their gear. He touched the mask and remembered that Marinette made it for him. He hadn't even asked. He wasn't sure he could ask.

"Ah! Kagami! You're beautiful!" Mylene said, standing next to the doorway of the Couffaine teens' room. Adrien turned around and Kagami stood there, a hand to her cheek trying to hide the flush of embarassment. Marinette ran over and put a flower in her hair. "That's such a cute look," Mylene chimed, Kagami smiling back at her and Marinette in gratitude.

"Thank you, Mylene," Kagami said. "Thanks, Marinette." She turned to look at Adrien.

For a long moment in Adrien's eyes everything else faded to pink, clear golden bubbles floating around the striking figure in red. _Oh no_, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette in the _Will Smith Presents_ pose, pointing at Kagami
> 
> I apologize in advance, I'm probably going to be switching up the tags. Sorry about the bait-and-switch! I don't actually know what I'm going to write until I write it. This story veered off course for me, lol


	19. Refrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything can be fixed

Marinette paced around her balcony on Friday, waiting for Chat. She wasn't 100% sure he was going to come but she wanted him to. "Come on, kitty," she sighed. It took another hour before Chat showed up. He didn't come down to her balcony, but sat up on the roof behind her balcony. She put her hands on her hips.

It was an silent, awkward stare-down. Chat broke first. "Hey Marinette."

She took in a breath and sighed. She picked up the plate of croissants with chocolate sauce and presented it to him. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really, but I wouldn't mind having a few of those," Chat said, slowly getting up and moving toward her. Then he stopped midway. "Listen, I… I'm sorry about making you cry," he said guiltily, rubbing his neck. "You don't have to force yourself to be nice to me."

"I'm nice because I want to be." Marinette said, a little sharply. "Friends that make each other cry should also be friends that make it better together!"

Chat smiled uneasily. "Still want to be friends?"

"I don't like giving up."

"Because I know you're Ladybug?"

"Because I want to be friends." Marinette put the plate on her tea table. "I know you were angry, and it was because I didn't tell you everything so I should tell you what I can. Maybe you're right and secret identities aren't important anymore."

"Do you want to know who I am?"

"You're Chat Noir. You're my friend and my superhero partner. But no, I don't want to know who you are in the daytime. It's still important to me that _I_ don't put _you_ at risk."

"Even if I know you?"

"I'm Ladybug. I can handle it. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I can handle it!" Marinette said proudly. "Just… try not to get akumatized? I think the last time I saw you get akumatized the world ended."

"What?!" Chat nearly fell off the roof.

"I guess you could think of it as an alternate timeline."

"Again, _what?!_"

She told him of her experiences with Bunnyx and Chat Blanc and how it all happened because she as Ladybug left Adrien Agreste a gift signed as Marinette. She told him about how it was an omen that she shouldn't tell anyone her identity because somehow Chat found out and he got akumatized. Adrien Agreste knowing her identity led to the end of the world. "That's why I didn't want to tell anyone, but… I mean, if you and Luka figured it out by yourselves… maybe it's okay because Bunnyx didn't see any catastrophes."

Chat was flabbergasted. He shook his head after processing it for a minute. "Speaking of Luka, he's not here today?"

"Nah."

"If I was in his shoes I'd be here," Chat sniffed.

"That's kinda the difference, Chat. He asked me. I said no." Marinette sat down in her chair. "He's my boyfriend, not my shield." She picked up a cold pastry and dipped it in the cool chocolate. "These aren't warm anymore, but they should still be good. Have some."

Chat dropped down to her balcony and popped a croissant in his mouth. He leaned back on the railing and slid down to sit on the floor, sighing. "I was mad seeing you and Luka because I wanted to be in his place."

Marinette shrugged. "Do you think you could be happy for us instead?"

"You really don't want me, do you?"

"Chat." Marinette got up and walked over to sit next to him on the floor. "I love you, you're my best friend. You understand how weird it is to be a hero." She took his hand. "It isn't that I don't want you. What I want is Luka."

"Heh. Maybe you could date both of us."

"I don't think I could. I'm already envisioning the both of you at each other's throats. I mean, not that I've thought about it or anything like that it just popped into mind!" She blabbed, embarrassed, pulling her hand away. "Anyway! No, I don't want that."

"Sucks to be me."

"No, Chat, it doesn't. Just because I'm saying no, you can't tell yourself your life sucks. There's more to life than that, there's more to life than me." Marinette reached inside her pocket and handed over a letter to Chat Noir. It was from Master Fu. The old Guardian wrote about loss, how it was natural, how it could lead to beautiful things in spite of the hurt.

Chat handed the letter back, shaking his head. "This doesn't make anything okay." Marinette didn't say anything. "Thanks for trying, I guess."

"I don't know what else I can say," Marinette said quietly.

"I don't know either," Chat sighed. "I know you care, milady. You want to fix things. And sometimes you do. But sometimes there are people who are just hurt and stay hurt and that's just how it is."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I know you wouldn't do it."

Marinette bit her lip, frowning. "Are… you still going to be Chat Noir?"

"Yeah."

"Are we… are we okay?"

"No, probably not. But I'm going to be there as Chat Noir." He turned to face her, taking her hand and pulling it up to his lips to kiss it. "My Ladybug, I love you. As a best friend and more. I've tried to get over you and I can't."

"Chat," she said quietly, but didn't pull her hand away.

"I know." He turned her hand and pressed it into his cheek, leaning into it. They stayed that way for a while.

* * *

> How'd it go?

Marinette sighed at her phone. Luka's message had sat there for a half hour before she noticed it.

> not great
> 
> but he knows where I stand
> 
> I think

Her phone pinged a few minutes later.

> Sorry. Want to talk?

She turned in her bed and grabbed the teddy bear she won from the arcade on their first date, hugging it close to herself.

> no :( I'll be okay

She typed out one more message, but was hesitating to send it. It didn't feel right so she erased it. She got another message after staring blankly at her phone for 5 minutes. It was a video message. She hit play, seeing the night sky with wispy clouds rolling overhead. There was a somber, slow melody being strummed on a guitar. She smiled, kissing the top of the teddy bear. She didn't have to _talk_ with him. Talking was exhausting right then.

She set her phone camera on a timer and took a picture of her hands forming a heart, then took a video of herself blowing a kiss. She sent them over and felt better.

> I love you

She looked down at her phone at the new message, her own message yet unsent, but it had the same words. She sent hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husband: While people make fun of teenagers for being dramatic, it's worth observing that [stuff] like this can, quite literally, be the worst they've ever felt.  
Me: _Gotta make it sad_


	20. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Section's 3rd debut

Marinette was panicking. She hadn't been doing that in recent memory, probably not since she started dating Luka oddly enough, but she was doing it now. Well, there was the panic from Chat knowing who she was, but this was a different kind of panic. This was the panic of throwing a surprise and she was pretty sure she was going to screw it up.

Well, it was another surprise on top of her having updated the band's costumes at the last minute.

It didn't help her anxiety that for some reason most of her former class showed up for the song recording, even Sabrina, but thankfully not Lila. And there were even more bodies present since a few people showed up from Luka's Lycée, whose names she got as Esmena, Remy, Christoph, Isolde, and Mira. Esmena in particular was _thrilled_ to meet her. Kitty Section was going to have their new song recorded on video and it ended up being another debut with a huge turnout.

It made her plan all the more harrowing.

* * *

Adrien woke up exhausted, but he also felt a little lighter and a little less soul-weary. His last Friday Chat had been cathartic to some degree, as Ladybug/Marinette knew where he stood. He wasn't going to stop being in love with her, but she also wasn't going to stop dating someone else. It sucked, but it was what it was. Plus Adrien/Chat Noir was a patient guy. He'd be there if she ever changed her mind.

That Friday when she had held his face in her hands, he was the first to leave after drinking in whatever he could of the small embrace. It would be okay.

Today was the day he'd play with the band as part of the band, he'd play the song that Luka made, and he'd play his part for his Lady and for the missed connections and for the lost opportunities.

He had bribed G to let them stay at the houseboat again with brand new imported action figures from Japan. This time he was going to stay the full 90 minutes.

* * *

Luka wasn't prepared for the amount of people showing up for the music video. Rose yesterday had insisted that he invite his friends for the filming of the new music video, since it was going to be "one of the best things ever", and that it was going to be worth it. He just shrugged and sent a text to Esmena, and then she brought the rest of the gang. He saw that Rose invited the rest of her friends as well. The Liberty didn't have enough seating for all of them, and it was just going to be a new music video for _one_ new song…

He and Marinette were bombarded by questions by his friends, and he did his best to stop the onslaught. Marinette handled it pretty well but she made an excuse to continue to set up for the band and left to the main cabin below. He made an excuse to help her out and discovered her in the fetal position on his bed.

* * *

Kagami wore the dress Marinette had given her again. Her mother being blind and yet ruthlessly independent did come in handy quite a bit, as Kagami just failed to mention that she wasn't wearing her usual gear and no one was around to tell Tomoe otherwise. Her mother commanded Tatsue to pull up and drop off Kagami at the Agreste mansion for their weekly weekend fencing practice, and to pick her up 90 minutes from mansion to come back home.

They'd be able to film the music video in less than 90 minutes, right?

Rose had texted her begging her to come to see the music video being recorded. She would have come anyway, since she wanted to see the music video being made. The one filmed for the weird Unicorn song was pretty cool, and Kagami imagined it would be better now that Adrien was part of the band.

* * *

"Sorry about my friends," Luka said apologetically. "They're too excited, I'll tell them to chill out."

"Oh, no, I liked meeting them and talking with them," Marinette admitted. "There's… there's something else I'm worried about, but…" She sighed.

"Chat Noir?"

"Oh, no, I wasn't thinking about him."

"The costumes?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Everyone thinks they look great!" Marinette smiled weakly up at him. "Is anything I can get you?"

"A bag to put over my head, please."

"Nope, sorry, I like seeing your face. I think this filming will only go on for 30 minutes even if we have to do a couple of takes, and then I'll tell everyone to go home. You can hang out here if you want."

Marinette grumbled. "No, no, I'll be okay. I'll come out and see. Just…" She sat up and hugged him. He pulled her in closer and kissed her forehead. "Mmm, thanks," she sighed.

"Wish me luck?" He asked, smiling.

She grinned back. "You got it."

* * *

"Are you excited, Adrien?" Kagami asked, who looked pretty excited herself.

"Yeah, actually! I've never been part of a music video!" He pulled out his phone and the two leaned over to watch a video of some of the choreography Rose had been planning. "I can't really dance with the keyboard, but they put me in the center so I could be surrounded by everyone else that can dance."

"I don't see how everyone else will be able to dance while playing their instruments."

"I think Ivan, Luka, and Juleka are probably going to flow around and Rose is going to dance around the most. I'm just glad I get to be part of it all. I'm sure Father will throw a fit if he finds out, but at least we have the masks."

"Who cares about our parents? Let's just have fun and deal with them later."

He smiled at Kagami and she smiled back, and then Adrien realized their faces were only a few inches apart.

Kagami took the opportunity to kiss him on the cheek. "For luck," she said, as G pulled up across the houseboat. Adrien instantly flushed pink.

* * *

"Did we scare you? I'm so sorry!" Esmena cried out, seeing Marinette come up to the deck holding Luka's hand.

"No, it wasn't you guys. I was just having a meltdown because it's my—my costumes!!! UP THERE! OH noooo."

"Wow, those are super cute!" Isolde said. "I love the masks!"

"Mmn... Thanks… Everyone's… gonna see…" Marinette said, feeling more and more unsure. Luka squeezed her hand and pressed it against his heart.

"They're amazing, Marinette," Luka said. "The updates are great."

"Oh em gee, stop being cute together," Mira laughed.

"The costumes are pretty awesome," Remy said.

"You're way talented," Christoph said.

"Th-thanks!!! Oh, gotta prep Adrien. Be back," Marinette said, pulling away after kissing Luka. She ran to Adrien and Kagami as they boarded. "Hey Kagami! You wore it again! I'm so glad you liked it!" Marinette smiled.

"Thank you for giving it to me, Marinette." Kagami smiled back.

"Hey Adrien, I've—one sec, lemme find it—Here!" She handed Adrien his mask and gloves, a foam set of pauldrons with neon-green painted scratch marks, and silver foam claws to go over his gloves from an oversized tote bag. "I thought it'd look… more complete this way?"

"Wow, these are cool!" He donned them and joked, "does this make me look as awesome as Chat Noir?"

Kagami and Marinette each raised an eyebrow at the each other.

* * *

"Mic check 1-2-3," Rose said into her microphone, beaming as she was satisfied with the volume and clarity. Alya, Mylene, and Nino all gave thumbs up from their cameras. Nino had his camcorder on a tripod, Mylene was recording the crowd with her phone, and Alya was filming with another handheld camcorder, weaving around and getting closer shots of the band members. Anarka gave a thumbs up from her mixer. Kagami and Marinette sat in front with the tote, Marinette covering her mouth with her hands but nodding silently. "Okay guys! Welcome everyone, thanks for coming!!! This is take 1 of Kitty Section's brand new song _Till We Try_!!! Are you ready?!" The crowd surrounding Marinette all cheered.

Luka was more than a little confused, as Rose gave the name of a song he'd never heard of before. Weren't they going to play—Rose and Ivan started the song with tambourine and drums. Oh, it _was_ the same song. He guessed Rose decided to rename it. A few seconds of the intro went past, and Luka noticed Rose pulling out the mic. It seemed a little early for that, but whatever. He looked past the pink girl and to find Marinette in the center of the audience. She was rummaging through her tote.

She pulled out another mask.

She pulled out another mask?

She pulled out another mask and _she put it on_!

Luka almost missed his own cue to play his guitar, but he caught himself and started strumming. He kept going through the motions he was all too familiar with, and he was thankful he had that muscle memory. Rose tossed the mic to Marinette and continued beating her tambourine to the rhythm.

What?

_What?_

Marinette climbed the stage and stood next to the dancing Rose. She looked a little stiff, but she raised up her free hand, balling it into a fist and pumped it with the beat. The crowd started yelling and Luka could swear he heard Mira's voice cutting through with a shriek. Marinette raised an index finger and pulled it down to her lips to quiet everyone down. There was an audible inhale over the sound system, a little shaky but deep.

Marinette started singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic? Songfic!


	21. Tribute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to replace the lyrics with anything that might fit better in your head! I listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sigA0alVBGc) a couple hundred times and I am trash for it so it made its way in here. After some heavy edits, that is.
> 
> Also this might feel a little rushed because I really wanted to wrap things up. _*sweats*_

Walls around my heart  
You wanna get in, but should I let you?  
I'm scared to lose it all, of what will happen  
But I'll take a chance on you

I had to run and push you away  
I'm gone with the wind at the end of the day  
But what am I hiding?  
I played it safe so there's nothing to win  
You wanna come closer but should I let you in?  
Will you go with me where I'm going?

Will you come in tonight and stay forever?  
Do you want to know the secrets of my heart?  
Let's begin tonight, it's now or never  
Will you stay right by my side?  
Love won't happen till we try

Will you come in tonight and stay forever?  
Listen to the secrets of my heart  
It begins tonight, it's now or never  
Love won't happen till we try  
Love won't happen till we try

* * *

Marinette couldn't faint until Alya or Nino or Mylene gave the thumbs up. She had to keep telling herself that. _Keep breathing, Marinette_, she told herself. _It's not over._ She held herself up high, making sure that on camera she was fine. Her heart may be going so fast she couldn't feel a distinct heartbeat, but she was going to look _just fine_ for the video. No more takes. She couldn't handle any more takes. She was doing this for the boy she loved. It was going to be the BEST POSSIBLE TAKE and it was going to be done in one.

Adrien realized with absolute certainty that he didn't ping on Marinette's romantic radar anymore. He idly thought to himself that Marinette was possibly the best in Paris at making overcomplicated grand gestures of appreciation. She had sung her heart out to Luka. It made him somehow relieved she wasn't putting _him_ in the spotlight like that. It made him relieved that it was Luka instead of him, because Adrien would have spontaneously combusted. The FULL attention of Marinette/Ladybug was a force of nature. Part of him still wanted to have stood where Luka was, having been _sung to_ by the one and only Ladybug (who had an amazingly lovely voice), but Adrien Agreste knew he couldn't yet handle that tsunami of feels.

Regardless, Adrien found himself glad for Marinette and Luka, for the first time. He turned to look for Kagami and saw his partner in crime looking relaxed and happy and giddy. Wow, she was gorgeous when she laughed.

Luka kept wanting to toss his guitar over the Seine and tear the Kitty Section mask off, but he kept himself in check. Firstly because it was a 10 year old guitar and it was like a brother to him, and secondly because the mask was Marinette's handiwork and he adored her and everything she made, and she made it for _him_. He was going to finish the outro, finish his song, finish gently placing his guitar back onto its stand, finish gently pushing the mask aside, finish gently telling everyone to get the _hell off his boat_, and then finish by obliterating anything and anyone in his path (maybe not Jules) blocking him from kissing his girlfriend senseless. Gently.

Kagami politely clapped when the song was coming to an end. It was quite a good show. There was some quirky drama in the beginning, but Kagami supposed it was part of building the hype for the music video. She looked around and her eyes fell to Adrien, who was looking at _her_ through his mask. He smiled and the sun shone through. She smiled back, happy that he was part of something so authentic, so sincere, and she was happy she saw it all for herself live.

"Dude!" Nino yelled out. "DUDE!! _DUDE!!!_ THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Alya finished her recording, then ran to Nino, stopping his camcorder's recording. She verified everything was saved, and then shrieked "DID YOU SEE THAT? OH MY GOD NINO DID YOU SEE", jumping into Nino's arms. Mylene covered her ears and gave a hesitant thumbs up to Kitty Section when Alya ran out of breath.

Marinette fell backwards, nearly passing out, but Luka caught her. He swept her up, lifting her up into his arms, holding her bridal-style. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

The crowd went wild. People started whooping.

Luka spoke into the microphone on its stand, drowning out everyone else. "Did we get it?"

"Yeah dude! Multiple angles and everything!" Nino yelled back.

Luka smiled. "Good. Thanks everyone. You can all leave now." Marinette giggled and Luka's friends burst into laughter.

"That's so Luka," Remy laughed.

* * *

"We still have most of our time left," Kagami said, a little worried when everyone but the Couffaines, Rose, and Marinette were shuffled off the boat with Ivan acting as bouncer. Luka's friends had teased him relentlessly on the way out because he was still carrying Marinette, though now she was resting against him in a piggyback. Marinette hadn't minded being carried around at all, and she wasn't sure she could stand anyway. Her nerves were shot.

"Why don't we get some ice cream?" Adrien said, smiling. He held out his hand to Kagami, who looked surprised. She took it hesitantly.

"Adrien, I know you're in love with Marinette," she said bluntly. "I don't want to be someone you force yourself to be with."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I'm here because I want to be. Yeah, Marinette's an amazing girl, but you are too, Kagami. It took me a while to get here, and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Are you sure?"

"Love won't happen 'til we try, right?" Kagami rolled her eyes.

"Tell me what changed your mind," Kagami said.

"I talked with Marinette earlier, and…" Adrien trailed off. "I said what I needed to say. Seeing her and Luka today, it made me happy for them. And I think that means I'm okay. But I also want to be happy."

Kagami and Adrien walked in silence for a while, holding hands. She looked back at the Liberty and saw Luka and Marinette laying back together on a chair behind the stage. She pursed her lips. "I don't know if I want to date you, Adrien Agreste."

Adrien stopped in his tracks. "O-oh. I'm sorry." He tried to let go of her hand but she held on.

"Seeing Marinette and Luka like that, it's pretty disgusting." Adrien tilted his head in confusion. "But they truly love each other. I would like to be asked out properly, and treated properly, and be cared for properly. I want someone who will put in 100%, like Marinette and Luka do for each other."

"Okay."

"Are you going to do that?" Kagami asked.

Adrien took in a breath, his heart beating hard. "I… I promise I will do my best. Would that be enough?"

Kagami scanned his face, watching some loss of confidence creep into his expression. She looked into his eyes and while frightened, they still held out hope. She loved that about him. Even after everything, he had hope. "I guess we'll have to try," she smiled. "You still haven't asked me out though."

* * *

"That was… definitely surprising," Luka mused. The two of them had ducked behind the stage to get some space and they were relaxing on one of the outdoor lounge chairs, Marinette with her back against him as he wrapped her up from behind.

"Was that okay?" Marinette asked.

"It was awesome! How did you guys keep it from me?" He laughed.

"Rose and I planned it 2 weeks ago. I got a few voice lessons from her and then we had to tell Juleka and Ivan at some point, so we did that last night."

"I thought Jules was just nervous about filming. Did you do this all for me?"

"Yeah," Marinette said shyly. "I wasn't expecting so many people to show up though. I thought it'd just be Kitty Section and me and Alya and Kagami. I'm drained."

"You're amazing, Marinette," Luka said over her shoulder. "I love you." She blushed, never having gotten used to the rush of warmth she felt hearing those particular words. She wanted him to keep saying it as sincerely as he did, forever. She turned around to face him.

"Luka, I'm happy." She placed her arms around his neck and pulled herself into him. "You make me happy." She rested her forehead against his. "I wanted to show that to you today. You're wonderful, Luka Couffaine. I love you too."

She kissed him senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fin
> 
> For now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Tries to cram in some last little fluffy bits of Lukanette and Adrigami_

"Marinette, darling! My favorite little lady, I just saw your band's new video! Totally rock'n'roll! Give us a call, would you? Penny knows to give you my direct line." The voicemail stopped there.

Marinette and Luka looked at each other. "Jagged Stone?!" They both yelled. They were in Marinette's room, Luka leaning back against her chaise with his guitar and Marinette sitting off to his side. Alya and Nino had recently finished with the post-production of the music video. The total editing process apparently took a whole month (they were most likely distracted by each other, Marinette thought). Marinette and Luka hadn't realized that it was already uploaded online.

Marinette looked down at her phone with a mixture of fear and awe. "H-how did he get my number?"

"Makes me wonder what he wants to talk about," Luka said. "Also, I'm a little jealous that you get to talk with him directly."

"You can talk with him if you want!" Marinette tossed her phone to Luka in a panic, who just laughed.

"Looks like Alya's calling," he said, handing it back to her. Marinette accepted the video chat.

"Oh my god Marinette, Luka! I just posted the music video two days ago and it has over 100k views!" Alya yelled.

"What?!" Marinette yelled back. "_We_ didn't even see it!" Both Marinette and Luka were wide-eyed.

Alya laughed. "Well, then watch it, girl! I think you got comments from Jagged Stone and Nightengale and even Bob Roth and XY liked it!" Luka rolled his eyes at Bob's mention, but he kept his mouth shut. "You guys might be on your way to getting yourself a legit record deal!"

"Luka!!! You and Kitty Section! AAH!" Marinette kept yelling.

"We're still in school," Luka shrugged. "I mean, it would be cool and all, but… how does that even work?"

"Dunno, but you should totally go for it!" Alya cheered.

Marinette threw her hands up and accidentally tossed her phone, but Luka caught it. "Yeah! You should have concerts and tour and travel the world! Kitty Section can to go tour Spain and England and the Netherlands and Germany and Switzerland and Iceland and the Americas! That'll be so awesome!"

"I don't know if I want to do that," Luka said quietly.

"Huh? Really? I thought it was your dream to play in a band and travel?"

Alya sighed. "Girl, he's trying to say he doesn't want to leave you behind!" Luka inclined his head to agree. "Marinette's your costume and set designer though! She's probably going to have to come with."

"Oh! Oh. Umm… ah…"

"We're all jumping ahead of ourselves anyway," Luka laughed. "Thanks for uploading the video, Alya."

"You're so welcome. I'm going to give this another signal boost using the LadyBlog!" Luka handed the phone back to Marinette.

"Alya, that's for emergencies only!"

"Nah, we have a section for my personal blog! It'll be fine, Marinette. Talk to you both later! Muah," Alya said, blowing a kiss and then hanging up.

"Can't leave Paris to Hawkmoth, right?" Luka asked.

"Ugh. I didn't even think about that," Marinette sighed.

"And wherever Ladybug is, Viperion will be there."

"You're too much, Luka," Marinette laughed, kissing him. "Darn you, Hawkmoth, I've always wanted to go to Iceland."

Tikki hovered in front of Marinette and Luka, tiny hands on tiny hips. "And you should be allowed to go! Maybe we should plan how we're going to find him and stop him so you two can live your lives without having to worry about him!"

Wayzz hovered next to Tikki. "That's a most excellent idea, Tikki! Master Fu told me the Miraculous were always supposed to be temporary. It would be most beneficial to have a plan to deal with Hawkmoth more directly."

"Not to mention there are other places in the world that may need Miraculous intervention," Sass added.

"I guess I need to reach out to Chat Noir," Marinette sat up, one finger against her chin in thought, then frowned. "I hadn't thought I'd have to give up being Ladybug," she said quietly, reaching out to cup Tikki in her hands. "I know it's a lot of responsibility, but I… think I like being Ladybug."

"I like you being Ladybug, Marinette," Tikki said. "But you can't give up on your dreams to be a superhero!"

"I can't imagine why we can't do both," Luka said calmly. Marinette and the kwami turned to him. "After Hawkmoth is defeated and Paris is safe, why can't Marinette and I travel around the world and help out wherever we're needed?" Luka realized something and tried to clarify, slightly embarrassed. "I mean, if you want that, Marinette. Also we don't have to travel all the time, I don't want you to have to give up your fashion designer dreams either."

Marinette blushed, smiling up at Luka. "That sounds… really nice. That sounds perfect! Oh!" She looked at Tikki. "Is that alright?"

"You are the Guardian of the Miraculous, Marinette," Sass said. "On behalf of the kwami, I will say we have been very happy and we will support your decisions."

Tikki smiled up at her. "I want you and Luka to make your dreams come true! But first, we will have to take care of Hawkmoth."

"Right. Okay, I have to contact Chat Noir." Marinette said.

"I can get in touch with him," Luka mentioned. "I'll make the call."

"Oh! You know who he is."

"Do you want to know?"

"Nope. I'm okay," Marinette smiled. "Luka?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really want to… did you really… are we… I mean," Marinette stumbled, blushing furiously, grabbing a hat and shoving it down on her head to hide behind the brim. "I-it sounded like you want to be together forever!"

Luka grinned, putting his guitar down and lifted up Marinette's hat. "I do. Do you?"

Marinette grinned back, nodding. "Yes!" She leaned in to kiss him again.

There was some activity downstairs and the kwami hid behind Marinette and Luka. Sabine opened the hatch, smiling as she caught the two mid-kiss. "Aww! Dinner's ready you two. Come on down!"

* * *

"Your father wants to meet with you after your dinner, Adrien." Nathalie stood at attention next to the barren dining room table with Adrien picking away at his solitary meal.

He sighed. "I'm done now," he said, pushing himself away from the table. He stood and walked to enter his father's cavernous design room. "Hello, Father."

"I'm disappointed in you, Adrien. I received a call from Tsurugi-san that you and Kagami have both been delinquent from D'Argencourt's fencing practice." Adrien resisted the urge to sigh. He knew this was coming. "If this continues to be an issue then perhaps we need to refocus your priorities and reinstate Nathalie to oversee your education, since it seems like you are still being negatively influenced by those classmates of yours."

"They're my friends, Father."

"Those so-called friends are merely temporary, Adrien. The Agreste legacy will be yours, and you need to maintain the image, the connections, the prestige. You may continue to associate with the Tsurugis but anyone else is not worthy of your time." At least Kagami was fine to hang out with. Adrien had to take his wins where he could get them.

"Alright, Father," he said, stifling the long dismissive groan that would have come out otherwise. "I will get back to practicing my fencing and Kagami and I will no longer ditch," he lied. "May I still continue onto Lycée with… my classmates?"

"Hmm." Gabriel hadn't even been looking at his son when they were talking. He took a quick glance up, seeing his son paste on the veneer of complacence at the last second. Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "You may attend." The look of joy on Adrien's face was real. "If you stop this nonsense with that awful music band you were part of. I would have been furious had you shown your face in that video, but the mask saved you." Not that it wasn't easily discernable that his model son was the blond male in the band, but at least it added some level of deniability.

Adrien blinked. How did his father even find out? He never paid attention to anything on the internet. "I… don't know what you're talking about."

"You need to be better at the game to play, Adrien." His son shut up. That was better. "Nathalie." Gabriel inclined his head to his secretary and she led Adrien out, shutting the door behind her.

Adrien went into his room and collapsed on his bed. He pulled out his phone to text Kagami.

> Your mom talked with my dad

Kagami replied immediately.

> I know. I'm in trouble too
> 
> At least you can't ground cats

Adrien smiled.

> Does my lady need company?

He could imagine Kagami smiling and felt warm inside.

> I do love my kitty visits

He was about to transform when he got a ping from Luka.

> Hey Adrien, got a sec?

_Huh_, Adrien wondered. He called Luka. "Hey Luka. What's up?"

"Mind if we meet up to chat?"

Two requests for Chat. Nice. "Same place? Can we meet up in an hour?"

"Works for us. Thanks."

"See you later." Adrien transformed into Chat, feeling much more himself and free. He leapt through his window and headed for the Tsurugi compound. "Hey Kagami," Chat said after pouncing into her opened window.

She walked up and kissed him. "Thanks for coming, Adrien."

He dropped his transformation and Plagg flew over to the plate of cheese Kagami left out. "Unfortunately, I have to go somewhere a little after this, but do you wanna play some games in the meantime?"

"Only if I can pick them!" Kagami giggled. "Where are you going after?"

"The Eiffel. I think Viperion and Ladybug need to talk with me about something. He called me but he doesn't tell me the details unless we're in person."

"He needs to be vague, at least on the phone. It must be important."

"I hope so! I hate to leave you."

"Such a romantic," Kagami sighed, half a grin on her face, kissing him on the cheek. They both reached for their controllers and sat down on her plush couch leaning into each other, loading up a new game of UMS.

* * *

"Hey Viperbug," Chat said after landing his pole vault in front of the two heroes. "What's up?"

"Hey kitty," Ladybug greeted. "What do you think about making it a priority to go after Hawkmoth instead of waiting around for him to show up?"

"I'm all on board!" Chat said excitedly.

Viperion smiled. "Cool, here's what we talked over with the kwamis…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to cry for 47 days when they inevitably assassinate Lukanette so I'm going to wrap myself up in this little world I've created.
> 
> Per this epilogue: Yes, Adrien told Kagami he's Chat Noir (but he didn't spill anyone else's identity). Lila is the snitch that sent Gabriel the video. I wanted to leave things open for picking this back up with a part 2, which is why it just kind of ends with the hero discussion. But I'm gonna take a break, lol.
> 
> I really appreciate all of the comments & kudos! I'd love it if you shared this fic with others! Thank you all and see you around next time.


End file.
